


V for vendetta- bones style

by Tvmoviesparks



Category: Bones (TV), V for Vendetta (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 11:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tvmoviesparks/pseuds/Tvmoviesparks
Summary: Hello Brennan and Booth fans I am back with a long fanfic and I decided to do something different this time. This just came out after reading Shadow71689's "We are Legend." So before I begin the first chapter, I just want people to know some things.1. This is crossover of the movie V for Vendetta mixed with Bones.2. Yes, there will some similarities to the movie but I switched some things up to relate to Bones and Booth.3. In this book there will be destruction of national monuments and I want to stress that I have nothing against them I love the USA and I always will and I am very proud of my country. So please if you read something that might be seen as offensive to this country I mean nothing by it. this is purely fiction.4. Lastly, Understand I own nothing; I have respect for the writers of Bones, and Writers of the movie V for Vendetta.Please understand I love Bones and this movie.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

The Prologue.

Life, Liberty and the pursuit of happiness. These words define what the USA stands for. Where we the people rule the government as everyone has rights and the privilege to make decisions on our own. But now in the year 2011 none of that exists anymore, because we the people are no longer running the government, the government is running us. Our Government has changed from a freedom run democracy to controlled communism, In all states of the USA there is a communist government and the control centre of all these governments is in Washington DC the most powerful, and controlled state in the USA, more so than most states.

In this Government they control everything in regards to the people, like there is an 11:00pm curfew, everybody is paid the same no matter what job they have, everyone is forced to join the army if they rage war, basically you have no freedom to do anything, and if rules are broken, the punishment is definitely worse than the crime itself. Some people here the USA have grown accustomed to this government, but most people hate it they want things back the way it used to be where people had the freedom to make their decisions, but no matter much they are against it they can't say so, or they'll be executed for treason.

So no one has yet to stand and fight against the government, but that doesn't mean that somebody won't. There is at least one man who is fuelled by vengeance and with the help of two others seeking justice, he will try to put things back to the way they were, to try and make the government listen, that this is not what the people want, the people want their Lives, Liberty and their pursuit of happiness. And just remember this one last thing before this story begins...

People should not be afraid of their governments. Governments should be afraid of their people.

Remember, remember the 5th of November, the gun powder treason and plot. I know of no reason why the gun powder treason should ever be forgot.

November 4, 2011 (11:00pm)

It was late into the night in Washington DC under the dark tunnels below lived a masked madman who remained nameless and unseen. He was preparing to leave his secluded home and go above to the city of Washington DC to seek his vengeance on the people that made him and the people he loved suffer.

Above the city at the Jeffersonian, Dr. Temperance Brennan had yet again lost track of time. She was finishing her paperwork from the latest case that she and her partner Special Agent Seeley Booth were working on. As she was just about to close up she heard noises coming from the lab, like someone had broken in. She walked over to her office door and looked around but saw no sight of anyone. Then it was quiet again until Temperance was nearly scared to death by the phone ringing. She walked over and picked it up.

"Hello"

"Temperance" her partner answered.

"Booth."

"Temperance, where the hell are you?" Booth yelled

"Still in the office, why?"

"Do you have any idea, What time is it?"

Brennan hadn't even been keeping track of time, until she looked at the clock to see that it was 11:00pm she'd passed curfew, she yelled, "Damn it, I completely lost track of time."

"Do you want me to come get you? I mean, since you'd be with me they might let it slide."

"Booth, I'm perfectly capable of handling myself, just because I'm your girlfriend doesn't mean I need special treatment."

"Well as your boyfriend, I may ask that instead of walking home, why don't you walk to my place and stay over here."

"Booth I don't think so, we'll get in trouble."

Booth laughed, "I don't care if we get in trouble, I need to see you, I miss you."

"I miss you too, Alright I'm on my way."

"Alright, I love you Temperance"

"I love you too Seeley." then she hung up the phone and left her office.

While walking the quiet streets of Washington Brennan thought about her relationship with Booth, she hated that they had to keep it secret, but they had to since the rules forbid men/women partners having personal relationships ever since the communist government took over Washington and the rest of the country, but Brennan and Booth didn't care about the rules. Brennan was hoping that she would make it to Booth's place and not be caught by what people called Karma police, the police that watched the people who broke the government's rules, so to make sure she would not get caught, she walked down an alleyway that skipped straight to Booth's apartment, looking behind her constantly, having the strange and scary feeling that she was being followed, then she bumped into a stranger in front of her, and she ended up on the ground. The man held out his hand as he helped her put up.

"Sorry miss."

Brennan fixed herself up, "No, I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention."

"I can see that, do you have the time miss?" The man said

Brennan looked at her watch to see it was 11:15pm then she looked at the man and told him,

"It's 11:15pm, now if you'll excuse me I have to be getting home." Brennan was about to go past the man but the man wouldn't let her pass, Brennan was scared which showed in her nervous voice, "Can you please let me past."

"I'm sorry miss, but I can't let you." The man told her,

"Well then, I'll go around the other way." Brennan replied, as she turned to head the direction she went before but as she turned another man stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going miss?"

Brennan was scared knowing what was about to happen to her, she pleaded, "Please, let me pass through, please."

The men laughed as one of them said, "Aww, well you should have thought of that before you broke your curfew. Now you are coming with us."

One of them grabbed her, Brennan was not liking this she decided she'd had enough and yelled, "No!"

Brennan pulled her arm from the man and kicked him in the stomach as he fell to the ground the man behind grabbed her trying to hold her tight, Brennan was screaming for help as the man began dragging her to another alleyway. Then the other man got back up and he followed the other man and Brennan to a secluded spot that lead to two different paths. The man holding Brennan turned her to face the wall and began to put hand cuffs on her, until the other man spoke.

"Hold on, let's have some fun and games with this one"

The other man smirked as he agreed he turned Brennan around, Brennan was crying and screaming, pleaded with them to let her go, then the man holding her pulled out a pocket knife he held it up against her throat as he asked the other man,

"What should we do with her?"

Then another mysterious voice said, "Let her go."

The men turned to see only a dark figure behind them deep within the ally, Brennan was thanking god that this was her chance to escape as Both men were distracted. Brennan grabbed the man holding her and kicked him where the sun doesn't shine, the other man was running towards Brennan with a knife as well, but the mysterious, dark figure pushed Brennan out of the way and slit the man's throat. The other man, feeling the pain in his manhood ran away in fear of a death like his fellow man. Brennan had got the wind knocked out of her, she sat up as she held the back of her head, she opened her eyes to see the man who saved her, his back was facing towards her. She needed to know who this man was who had saved her, Brennan would have to ask.

"Who are you?"


	2. Observations of character

The only verdict is vengeance; a vendetta, held as a votive, not in vain, for the value and veracity of such shall one day vindicate the vigilant and the virtuous.

Brennan heard nothing from this mysterious man except for the sound of his heavy breathing, then he turned. Brennan was surprised by what she saw; this wasn't just a man, but a masked madman. She just wondered why a man who had saved her wanted to wear a mask, but then again most heroes wore masks, but most are fictional and she was not sure what to think about him. He turned and began to walk towards her. He was wearing a black cape, with matching hat and mask, a mask that bared a striking resemblance to the face of Guy Fawkes, the traitorous English revolutionary. This guy could still be insane, even if he'd saved her life. So she got out her pepper spray and held it in front of her and yelled

"Hold it right there. Who are you?"

The mysterious man laughed "Is this what you do, when a man saves your life."

"Well it's not every day that I get saved by a 'Guy' in a mask and cape now, is it."

"Good point, but I assure you, I mean no harm."

"Ok, enough of the small talk, who are you?"

The man sighed. "Who? Who is but the form following the function of what,and what I am is a man in a mask."

"I can see that" Brennan replied

"Of course you can Dr. Brennan. I'm not questioning your powers of observation.I'm merely remarking upon the paradox of asking a masked man who he is."

"Right, wait, how do you know my name?" Brennan asked

"Well, I've read your books, very interesting, but I hope you will on this occasion permit me to describe to you the character of which you see before you."

Brennan was very confused. "Alright"

"Voila! In view, a humble vaudevillian veteran, cast vicariously as both victim and villain by the vicissitudes of Fate. This visage, no mere veneer of vanity, is it vestige of the vox populi, now vacant, vanished, as the once vital voice of the verisimilitude now venerates what they once vilified. However, this valorous visitation of a by-gone vexation, stands vivified, and has vowed to vanquish these venal and virulent vermin van-guarding vice and vouchsafing the violently vicious and voracious violation of volition."

During this monologue of character description, his frustration and anger grew, he looked at a poster with the words that described this country, which were Strength through Unity, Unity through faith, together we stand. As the man looked as this poster he thought about this country. No longer was there the faith to stand together for what was right or wrong, he knew that he had to be the only one to make that stand. The people of this government did not measure up to what was there before. So releasing his frustration, he drew his sword and marked a V on the poster, symbolizing his promise to make everything right again. Taking a deep breath and facing down he finished his last sentence.

"The only verdict is vengeance; a vendetta, held as a votive, not in vain, for the value and veracity of such shall one day vindicate the vigilant and the virtuous." He turned towards a speechless and shocked Brennan; the masked man could see the look she gave him.

"Are you insane?"

The masked man laughed as he replied, "I guess you think so, but I am just a masked maven expressing through the words I have written, and by the way, you can called me V." He said as he helped Brennan to her feet.

"V, nice name, it suits you."

"Thank you, Dr. Brennan I was wondering if I may ask you something?"

"Of course V"

"Good, you see I am a musician of sorts, and before saving you I was on my way to do a special performance."

"Really, let me guess, classic music."

"Why yes, Percussion is my speciality, but tonight I am working the entire orchestra. I would be most honoured if you could accompany me."

Brennan knew that she couldn't, she had to get to Booth. "I don't think I can, I should be getting home"

"Please, I promise it will be a performance you'll never forget, and I will give you my word to return you home safe and sound. " V begged.

Brennan couldn't really say no, since he had saved her life. "Alright."

"It's settled." He presented her his arm for her to take and with a gracious smile she took it.


	3. Hear The Music

As V and Brennan were walking up the steps to the top of the Lincoln memorial Brennan was very puzzled, there was no one here, it was just them, no orchestra or band, nothing. As they got to the top they stopped to look at the beautiful view of the Washington monument and Brennan remembered the night she and Booth shared their first kiss, two years ago when there were no curfews; she remembered it like it was yesterday. V could see something was on Brennan's mind, he felt as though she wanted to be somewhere else.

"Temperance, why do I get the feeling you don't want to be here with me."

"Oh I'm sorry, it's just I have a lot on my mind, Now where is this orchestra?"

"Aw yes I see, I am just about to get to that." V got out a conductor's baton and before starting asked, "Do you know what day it is?"

"November 4th." Brennan replied.

"Not anymore, now wait while I dedicate this masterpiece on this wonderful, memorial day to madam justice and in honor of this holiday, may she take a stand and recognized the imposter who has taken her rightful place."

Brennan didn't say anything now; she had no doubt in her mind that this V character was definitely crazy.

He tapped the ground and started to wave his baton as he began murmuring the words.

"Remember, Remember the fifth of November, gun powder, treason and plot. I see no reason why gun powder treason should ever be forgot."

"First the overture, next the strings, do you hear the music Temperance?"

Brennan, hearing nothing replied confused, "What music?"

"Just listen, now the brass?"

Then Brennan heard the most amazing sound, Music, just as everyone else started to hear it, everyone in Washington heard the music, including Booth. The music woke him up; he opened his eyes to look for where the music was coming from. He hoped wherever Brennan was she was hearing this too, and she was actually hearing the music coming from the loud speakers. She smiled as she excitedly told V, "I hear it, how did you do that?"

"Wait, here comes the crescendo." V yelled,

Waving his arms up in the air then KaBoom! The top half of the Washington monument exploded into a million pieces falling into the water, some flying up into the sky for everyone to see. Brennan stood in complete dismay; she couldn't believe what she was seeing. some part of her was feeling like this was a nightmare because one of the greatest monuments was being destroyed, but some part of her could help but feel the excitement of watching the fireworks as they came streaming out of the monument. Looking at him, she could see that V was like a little kid at a candy store and that this must be the happiest moment in his life. Brennan watched the monument turn to bits and pieces of rubble, she couldn't believe that it was gone; everything Washington stood for was gone. Brennan suddenly couldn't breathe, she started to feel light headed the shock must have gotten the best of her as she fainted and fell to the ground and she could still hear V's laughing.


	4. Reality

Not sure how long she had been out for or where she was, Brennan remained unconscious from the nights events. She was haunted by images of the Washington monument blowing into a thousand pieces as fireworks were coming out of it. Then suddenly she was woken up by the sound of the phone ringing and her alarm. Her head hurt from falling down to the ground. She opened her eyes to see that she was at home in her apartment, having no idea how she got home in the first place, maybe it was just all a dream and she got home safe and sound, without being caught by the Karma police, and being saved by a man in a "Guy" mask who happened to blow the Washington Monument into pieces. She sighed as some part of her couldn't help but ask "Was it real?" shaking her head "No." She turned off her alarm to the left of her bed then leaning towards the right of her on the other bed stand she picked up the phone.

"Hello"

"You must have a habit of being late." Booth said,

Then she remembered setting a date with Booth, she tried to apologize "Oh Seeley, about last night, I completely"

"Forgot." Booth said finishing her sentence. "Yeah where were you while you were forgetting about me?"

"Booth, please. I've got a major headache; I just got out of bed, I'm not really awake, so please give me a break." Brennan said.

"I'm sorry, Bones, it's just that last night I was worried sick, because of what happened last night." Booth explained.

"What happened last night?" Brennan asked,

Booth was shocked, "What? You have got to be kidding you didn't hear what happened last night? Bones, the Washington monument is gone."

"Booth, what do you mean it's gone?"

"Gone, as in blown into a thousand pieces."

That was when Brennan realized that what she had experienced last night wasn't a dream. Brennan wanted to tell Booth what she'd witnessed last night, but she didn't know how to say it, yeah she could make it easy for herself and say, Oh hey Booth, now I remember going to the Lincoln memorial with this V guy and I just happened to witness the man blow up the Washington monument. But it wasn't that easy, she wasn't going to tell Booth what happened last night because she didn't want to Booth to know that she could witness something so horrible and could do nothing to stop it. Booth was not sure if he had lost connection with Brennan.

"Brennan, are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here."

"Are you ok, why did it take you so long to answer?" Booth asked,

"I'm fine Booth, I was just in shock." Brennan replied,

"That's understandable."

"So what happened?" Brennan asked

"Well, I'm at the crime scene now, but all I got is some terrorist deciding to mess with us by playing some classical music around midnight, which woke me up after I had fallen asleep because I was exhausted after waiting up for you, anyway then I heard explosions and saw fireworks up in the air. Then the next morning I find out that the Washington Monument is gone."

"Wow, do you need me there at the site." Brennan said,

"No, I don't think so, luckily there are no unidentified bodies, and no one was in the proximity when the explosion occurred." Booth said

"That's Good to hear, Seeley, so I will meet you in my office in say, half an hour." Brennan said.

"Temperance, I wish I could but I have another secret meeting with Chancellor Cullen." Booth replied,

"Oh" Brennan said

"But don't worry I will see you later, you owe me big time for last night." Booth said

"I know and again I'm sorry and I promise I will make it up to you." Brennan said

"You'd Better, I love you, Temperance." Booth said,

"I will, I love you too Seeley." Brennan replied

Brennan hung up the phone. She got out of bed as she sighed; she hated the fact that she had lied to Booth about what had happened last night. So trying to ignore the fact she lied, Brennan turned on the TV to this show called "The Honest Truth" hosted by Vincent Larrame whom her and Booth would like to shoot, the man was a monster of words, and the show was anything but honest. And this was we had to say.

"So I read that today, we the United States are the only ones who have devised a goal of Strength through unity. Unity through faith, together we stand. We are the most powerful nation, do you know why, because we deserve it, after the sacrifices we had to make, it came to fighting our own battles, Now other countries, like Canada, the UK, France, and Germany have the audacity to call us pathetic, after everything we've done to help them, if they aren't with us they are against us. Who is with me?" Of course his audience cheers and applauds him for his words.

Brennan really didn't care what he thought. So after getting showered and dressed and turning off the TV, she headed to the Jeffersonian.


	5. The Threat

At the White House the commanding officer, Chancellor Cullen needed to hold a top secret meeting with the best people in defence, in order to protect this city. So he called the secretary of defence, Commander Jack Lenor, Director of the FBI, Seeley Booth. They met deep below the surface of the White House where they always held their secret meetings. Seeley didn't want to be there he hated being there, he wanted to be with Temperance, but then again he had to know what he should do about this terrorist that attacked last night. Seeley and Commander Lenor sat beside each other as a big flat screen showed Chancellor Cullen appearing on the screen, he greeted both men.

"Good morning Gentlemen"

"Good Morning, Chancellor Cullen." Both replied,

"So can anybody tell me how in Hell a terrorist ended up destroying a national monument!" the Chancellor yelled.

"Sir" Seeley said.

"Seeley don't make me tell you again to call me Chancellor" Chancellor Cullen demanded

Booth hated calling Cullen Chancellor, but Booth sucked it up as he replied, "Sorry Chancellor Sir, Commander Lenor and I had no idea this was coming."

"Excuse me, Director Booth, but this wasn't my fault."

"Excuse me." Booth said,

"Yes, I told you something like this would happen under your watch, but I guess you didn't take it seriously because you were too caught up with your Bones the science lady." Commander Lenor said,

Brennan arrived at the Jeffersonian early as usual and was greeted by her fellow friends and co-workers, Jack, Zach, Cam, and of course Angela who was waiting to greet her in her office probably wanting details about her and Booth, but there was nothing to tell except that she has been walking around Washington DC with a terrorist named V. As she entered her office Angela immediately dropped everything she was doing and she gave Brennan a hug and said,

"Oh Sweetie,"

Brennan felt like Angela's hug was nearly suffocating her but she was able to say, "Good Morning Angela, Are you ok?"

Angela let go of Brennan as she replied, "I'm ok, I should be asking you if you're ok, did the terrorist hurt you."

Brennan was playing dumb. "Angela, I have no idea what you are talking about?"

Brennan was going to put her stuff down as Angela replied. "Don't play dumb Sweetie, it doesn't work with me ok, I saw you with the terrorist, I'm surprised you came in today I was almost two seconds from calling Booth."

"Angela I'm not playing I was at home, all night and I saw the attack on TV just like everyone else." Brennan lied.

"You're lying."

'No I'm not,"

"Yes you are, and do you know how I can tell?" Angela asked.

"How?"

"Because after the fireworks I was worried sick about you, so I snuck out of my own house to see if you were ok, I was just about a block away when I saw some man in Guy Fawkes mask."

Brennan was not sure whether her office was tapped she held Angela's mouth to stop her from saying another word and Brennan silently pleaded. "Angela, did you ever stop to think that my office may be tapped."

Brennan then let go of Angela's mouth then Angela spoke as if she was playing along, "Oh Right well you know me and my crazy dreams, I don't read into them that much anyways, So did you sleep well." Then she whispered to Brennan, "You are going to Booth right."

"Just fine Angela," Brennan said loudly then Brennan whispered "I can't Angela"

"That's great," Angela said then when whispered, "Why not."

Brennan didn't want to talk about it anymore, so all she whispered back was, "I can't Ange, I just can't."

Then Angela and Brennan heard a man's voice ask. "What are you two whispering about?"

They looked round to see Booth holding some packages that were waiting at Brennan's office door for an answer,

"Oh nothing, so how was the meeting with Chancellor Cullen." Brennan replied,

"Oh not bad," Booth lied then Booth said, "Good morning, Angela."

"Good Morning, Booth"

Then Booth looked at Brennan with a charming smile as he walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek as he said "Good Morning, Bones" then he whispered, "By the way you look beautiful as always,"

Brennan smiled, "Well good morning to you too Booth," then she whispered, "Why thank you and you look handsome as always."

Angela was trying hard not to let out a huge 'awww' at the two of them secretly all lovey with each other but she had to, because of this whole mess with the government take over. But she and the rest of the gang knew about their relationship. Then Angela said,

"Well, I will leave you two alone to talk strategy on catching terrorists."

"Thanks Angela." Booth said,

"Thanks Angela, talk to you later." Brennan said

Angela left and Booth and Brennan were finally alone in the same room. So Brennan said, "Nice touch with the kiss on the cheek, Seeley."

"Well, I thought since what happened last night you might need something to cheer you up, which by the way is why I come barring gifts." He said as he sat the packages on Brennan's desk.

"Booth, you didn't need to buy me gifts."

Booth tried to tell Brennan he hadn't, "Actually Temperance I didn't..."

Brennan opened the first package and was shocked to see the exact same replica of the outfit V wore and there was a note too, she picked it up as she turned away and read it.

Dear Temperance,

I hope you can join me outside the white house a year from now, wearing this outfit I designed for you and together with the help of everyone in this city we will make this government see what this country really stands for.

Sincerely

V

Brennan folded the note and put it away in her front pocket to make sure Booth didn't read it. She began to wonder where V could be hiding this time.

This time V was not hiding he was going to make himself known for what he really was. He entered into the building of the Washington Television Network (WTN) Station and killed the guards on the first floor. He went up to the next floor where the emergency broadcasts were happening, as the elevator door opened to the second floor the security guard yelled.

"What the hell! Who the hell are you?'

Without saying a word V opened his cape and the security guard said, "Oh my God!" he had seen a bomb tied to his chest, V got out the detonator. "Silence!" he demanded. "Take me to Mr Vincent Lemener."

The security guard did as he was told.

Back at Brennan's Office, Brennan had turned to Booth and looked at him not knowing what to say to him.Booth immediately noticed the expression in Brennan's eyes as he asked,

"Bones what's wrong?" He walked behind her desk; he stood by her and looked down to see the mask. Booth was not too happy about a guy playing with his Bones.

"Bones, I suggest you don't open the other package."

"But, Booth"

"Not buts Bones."

"Come on Booth, what harm would it do?"

Booth was shocked to hear what Bones was even saying, "What harm! there could be a bomb."

Brennan didn't care and she opened the other package to see a dozen beautiful Scarlet Carsons and Brennan saw another note she was going to get it but Booth got it before and he opened it then read it.

Dear Dr. Brennan,

I hope you love Scarlet Carsons, they are rare, like you, Can't wait to see you again.

Love

V

At WTN Vincent Lemener the voice of Washington was in his dressing room. getting ready for the next broadcast going over his words as he watched himself from the last Broadcast he was screaming to himself in the mirror.

"Who does this terrorist thinks his? He thinks blowing up the Washington Monument will make us listen to what he has to say. Let me tell you, it won't! It will give us more determination to fight, not listen to you. People, listen to me the voice of Washington and America I am here to say we should not give in to threats and especially to terrorists like this one."

Then he heard a knock on his door. Even though he had asked time and time again not to be disturbed. He'd had enough so he started to yell, "How many times do I have to tell you God damn people I do not want to be disturbed!" opening the door he saw the terrorist himself .

V greeted him, "Why, Lt. Lenmer nice to see you again."

"Lt. Lenmer? Nobody has called me that since..." Lenmer said then he realized the terrorist was a man who'd come to haunt him, "Since you were stationed at Riker's hill." V replied.

"Oh my, it's you!"

"Yes, your ghost of Christmas past, who is about to teach you a lesson."

V forced Vincent back into his dressing room and unfortunately for him no one could hear the screams as the voice of Washington and America was screaming to death.

Back at the Jeffersonian Booth was demanding answers as to how this terrorist had already come in contact with Brennan. He was about to ask what the heck was going on when Booth's cell phone rang. He looked to see it was Commander Lenor.

"Who is it?" Brennan asked

"It is Lenor" Booth said,

"Booth, don't tell him about what just happened.'

"Bones, I have to."

"No, you don't. If Lenor finds out about this he is gonna question your authority and take you off the case and I don't want that, I want to catch this guy together like we always do."

Brennan had a point so he sighed as he picked up the phone and said, "Hello, Commander Lenor"

"Director Booth, Intelligence has informed us that the terrorist has made his move at WTN. Now, I have comprised a squad and I need you here, now!"

"Yes Sir I'm on my way." then Booth hung up the phone.

"So what did he want?"

"The terrorist. He is at WTN I have to go and catch this guy." Booth said.

"Not without me you're not."

"Temperance, it's too dangerous."

"Oh please Seeley, that never stopped me before and it's not going to stop me now."

Booth sighed, "Fine let's go."

They left her office together, to go and stop this terrorist once and for all.

Booth wanted to kick Lenor's ass but instead tried to stay calm, "Her name is Dr. Temperance Brennan, Bones is my name for her NOT yours." he said.

"You see Chancellor Cullen, Booth is becoming possessive with Dr. Brennan he is acting like he owns her, acting like her boyfriend." Lenor told the Chancellor

Booth was trying desperately to stop Lenor from saying anymore. "Chancellor Sir, please we have to consider the fact that we have a threat to national security."

"Silence!" Chancellor Cullen yelled.

Booth and Lenor suddenly became quiet,

"Now, Booth is right we should be considering the problem at hand which is this terrorist attack. However Booth, that doesn't mean I have disregarded Lenor's accusations, which I would like to discuss after this meeting. Now, I want the terrorists captured and executed immediately does anyone know who or what they are."

"No sir" Commander Lenor said

"But sir, there were some witnesses that saw a man in a Guy Fawkes mask with a black cape along with a woman but no one has been able to identify her or the masked terrorist." Booth said.

"Well then, since there was a witness who saw everything, we must find and capture her, so, what is your plan gentlemen?" Chancellor Cullen said,

"Well, sir I was thinking of putting Washington D.C under containment until almost everyone is questioned." Booth was not liking Lenor's suggestion, "Sir, if may add another suggestion."

"No, you may not Director Booth, it's Commander Lenor's job to execute the plan, since you were partly responsible for letting this happen, I have no choice but to go with the word of Commander Lenor, and if you have any objections with this plan, you will have to hand over your job to him and I'll make sure that Dr. Brennan never works with you again. Do I make myself clear?"

Booth was trying not to lose his cool, "Crystal."

"Good. Now I expect both of you to do your jobs and apprehend this terrorist and if this man resists arrest then kill him and the woman, you understand?" Chancellor Cullen told Lenor and Booth

"Yes Chancellor Sir." Both said.

"Alright it is settled then, Commander you leave and get started questioning the people of Washington and I expect a full report."

"Yes Chancellor Cullen" Lenor said, giving Booth an evil smirk.

The Chancellor looked at a not too happy Booth, disappointed in him he told him as such.

"Booth, I am very disappointed in you! You have no right to judge my Commander's authority! Now, what is going on with you and Dr. Brennan and you better tell me the truth."

"Chancellor, Dr. Brennan has been my partner for 7 years, and I don't want anything to ruin that Chancellor sir." Booth said,

"Booth! Don't toy with me! I'm not stupid! I know you have feelings for Dr. Brennan and Booth if you do still have feelings for her! I will have no choice but to separate you from Dr. Brennan. Do you understand Booth?"

"Yes, I do."

"Good then hands off her Booth or else! Now go and do your job!"

"Yes, Chancellor Sir" Booth said.

As Booth left he had already made up his mind that no one was going to control his life. He knew that he wasn't going to let Commander Lenor or Chancellor Cullen choose who he loves. And whether he risked his job or even his life it didn't matter. He would do it, just to be with his Bones and nothing was ever going to change that, not even the government's threats.


	6. Taken Hostage

Brennan and Booth made to WTN as Commander Lenor and full swat team preparing their next move. Booth and Brennan making their way towards Commander Lenor but before they reached Booth stop Brennan in her tracks as he told,

"Temperance Stay here"

"Why, Seeley."

"Because I don't want Commander Lenor getting the wrong idea."

Brennan told Booth, "I don't care what that man thinks of me"

Booth said, "I do, So please Bones just I promise to stay here, I will come back for you and let know what is going on ok."

"Ok"

"That's my girl" checking to see if anyone was looking he quickly kissed Brennan on the forehead then left

While Booth left she knew she promise to stay put, but she couldn't resist, she had to do something trying to figure inside of mind of a terrorist. Then she realize that all V wanted to do was make his voice heard and then she thought about the emergency broadcasting station. She knew that where V was, so instead of staying put like she promised she sneeked out from the mob of the swat team as made her way inside WTN bulding hoping get this V person to stop once for all.

Not knowing that Brennan was already gone, Booth made his way to Commander Lenor, as Commander Lenor turned towards him with a pissed look on his face. Booth knew was going to his head chopped with this guy, Then Commander Lenor yelled,

"Director Booth where hell the have you been?"

"Sorry Commander Lenor, I had to see Dr. Brennan."

"Heard enough about Dr. Brennan but I hope you seen her to tell her you were keeping your distantce.

Booth didn't answer.

"Your silence, means no then well I hope you'll take of it later then."

"Yes Commander"

"Good, now make sure Dr. Brennan stays out of this investagation with the terrorist."

"But sir."

"No but's Director, a woman like Dr. Temperance Brennan always get in way, Now before I reveal anything to you, I suggested telling Dr. Brennan to go home, and that nothing has to with her. Do I make myself clear."

"But sir she is my partner."

"Yes, but I am your boss and so is Chancelor Cullen, now tell Dr. Brennan to back off or I will."

Booth not afraid of Commander Lenor as he step towards ready to punch his lights out as he asked, "Is that threat?"

Commander Lenor said, "It is a promise."

Booth couldn't question his order as he did as he was told. Then Booth turned around to back to Brennan, as he walked to where Brennan promise to say put Booth began talking.

"Bones, I am sorry but Commender Lenor wanted me to tell you."

That is when he notice that Brennan wasn't at same spot where she was before he looked around calling her name no answer then turned towards the front of WTN then Booth realize that he worst fears just came true, Brennan was inside the buliding inside with a terrorist that could kill her. So Booth ran back to Commander Lenor as yelled,

"Commender Lenor."

"Director Booth we are ready to move in, I hope you sent Dr. Brennan is home safe and sound."

"No, Sir Dr. Brennan is inside the building sir, with the terrorist." Booth told Lenor.

Commander had it, as yelled, "Alright I have had it with this woman."

Then turn to Swat team leader as he told, "Leader Donovan"

"Yes, sir."

Commender lenor told Leader Donovan, "We have involintary hostage Dr. Temperance Brennan, Director Booth's partner, if you see her if with the terrorist bring her into custody."

Booth said, "No"

"Yes, Do I make myself clear Leader Donovan."

"Yes sir."

"Good then let move," then turn to Booth said, "Are you coming Director Booth."

"Yes Sir" he said as he hoped he would find Temperance first before Commander Lenor.

Inside WTN at the 20th floor where the emergency broadcast station. V had few people held hostage including the voice of America, which he torture in his dressing room earlier, but he need him and rest of people he held hostage to complete his next part of his task to get people to know more about him and his plan to change this country as it once was. Now it was showtime for V as brought a tie up Vincent Lemer beside him the of broadcast table then V made the camera man start the broadcast in 1, 2. 3, 4 Action. Just as V 's brodcast was starting Brennan was inside the WTN searching for V and Booth, Commander Lenor and Swat team were entering to search and destroy the terrorist once and for all.  
Across all the homes in Washington, while families were in their living rooms watching something not at all interesting like the news or some national geographic program when something happened to all the TVs. They began to fizz and fuzz in and out and everyone was trying to fix their televisions by hitting them or even kicking them. While people scratched their heads in confusion as to what was going on, they then saw a man with a "Guy Fawkes" mask sitting beside a tied up Vincent Lenmer. Then this man spoke as if speaking to all of Washington,

"Hello people of Washington. I am V, please there is no need to adjust you TV screens, what you are seeing is real, and before I speak to you all about why I am really here, I want you to say hello, to old a friend of mine, and a man you happen to know as the voice of America, or should I say the voice of lies and treason, Anyway, enough of him." Then in front of tens and thousands of people including Brennan, Booth, Commander Lenor and the rest of the swat team watching in horror he slits Vincent Lenmer's throat on Television, Parents made their children leave the room, after they were left in shock and After V continued to speak.

"Aw, good riddance, that man deserved to die the way did after all, he is mostly to blame for who I became, and as to why I am speaking to you today, Now this city, no this country the USA was made by freedom, Independence and the pursuit of happiness, and now I am saddened and disappointed to see how Chancellor Cullen is running this country. He has turned it into a controlling unsuitable government, I am here today to make you people see that what the government is doing by killing people just because they are different from them is wrong, when people voice that something is wrong with the government nobody listens, this is not right, and Chancellor Cullen knows that but he doesn't seem to care since he has the power, All of you think he is killing people to protect you, your family? Well you're all wrong."

Brennan was watching V speaking from a storage closet because she was hiding so she wasn't spotted by the Swat team, Commander Lenor or Booth. As she was watching V's broadcast she began to think about whether V actually meant what he was saying, she was trying to understand why he was doing this now, he had all the time in the world to make himself known why now. Booth was standing in the front control room where he was watching this Terrorist speak while calling Commander Lenor and his swat team to tell them to get in the emergency broadcast room. Booth didn't care what this terrorist was saying, nor did he care what Commander Lenor and the Swat team was doing, all he cared about was finding his bones, Temperance. even Booth realize that Temperance had to be hiding, he knew that if she was in that room she would try to talk with the Terrorist even if that meant getting herself killed so without saying a word to Commander Lenor Booth was able to sneak away and from his radar he began to try to search for Brennan, hoping her could find her.

Back in the emergency broadcast room, V continued to speak,

"And that is why I'm here, to give you people the chance to turn this major wrong into a right, and all you need to do today is remember November 5th 2011 because a year from now to this day, you and I mean all of you will make history as we reclaim what once was yours in this country. So please if you still believe in your rights, your privileges, your freedoms and pursuits of happiness then stand with me a year from today outside of the white house where Chancellor Cullen resides, as we make our voices heard and give Chancellor Cullen a 5th of November that he will never forget." suddenly all of the televisions in people's homes turned back into their original broadcasts, but people turned off their TVs to discuss what they should make of this V character.

Back at WTN Commander Lenor and his Swat team were ready to enter, as they blew the doors the explosives filled the room with smoke which meant no one could see. Back at the Storage closet Brennan heard the explosion and she was worried about Booth so ran out not caring whether she got caught anyone. But as soon as she opened the door she saw Booth so happy to see him she jumped into his arms and hugged him as she said,

"Booth thank god, I'm sorry I just couldn't stand there while I knew what this Terrorist was up to"

"I know but you should have at least given me warning."

"Sorry. What is going on? What was that explosion?" Brennan said

"Oh that, that was Commander Lenor and his SWAT team ready to kill the terrorist."

"What, they can't kill him Booth,"

"Why not, Bones?"

"He can save this country."

Booth knew Brennan was right, but they had no time. Booth thought fast. "Come on" he said as he took Brennan's hand and began to leave.

"Where we are going?"

Booth sighed and he was surprised to say, "To save V."

Booth and Brennan left to go to the emergency broadcast room to save V, all they hoped was that they weren't too late.


	7. In This Together

Brennan and Booth were heading to the emergency broadcast room and Brennan was curious as to how Booth was going to get V out of there.

 

"Booth"

"What Bones"

"I was just wondering do you have plan?" Brennan asked

"A plan" Booth said

"Yes a plan because I think now would be a good time to tell me."

Booth stopped only a couple of steps away from the broadcast room then Booth turned to her, "Ok fine listen, the emergency broadcast room has one emergency exit that is round to your left. now I want you to go around back, maybe V will exit there unless the guy is suicidal and he heads out the front, but anyway I will stay in front to try to distract Commander Lenor as much as I can and you get V and get him to express his message in a more civilized manner ok?"

"Ok but Booth I want to stay with you, it's better if we stick together, don't you think?"

Booth sighed, "Of course Bones, but in this case that just can't happen."

"Why not?"

Booth wanted to tell Brennan about Cullen and Lenor though it could ruin their relationship/partnership but he didn't want her to worry, "Because we just can't, now go."

Booth was about to head in when Brennan pulled him back towards her as she said, "Wait Booth there is something I need to tell you."

"Can it wait?" Booth asked

"No it can't it's about me and V"

"Ok what about you and V."

"Well, last night I was trying to get to your place but I was caught by karma police, they tried to hurt me but, of course I fought back with some martial arts but I was out numbered, therefore I was unsuccessful but then V saved me then he asked if could accompany him to performance he was giving but I soon realized there was no performance but that he was blowing up the Washington monument, Booth I am so sorry."

Booth was in shock as said, "So you are the accomplice?"

"Technically, yes, but I had no idea what was going on until it was too late. I am sorry this is all my fault." Brennan said as she started to cry

"Bones, Don't cry, you have nothing to be sorry about, but I do wish that you would have told me earlier. Why didn't you?" Booth asked

"I was afraid, that you might think I was some kind terrorist."

"Temperance, listen to me, you are NOT a terrorist, I will never, ever think of you as such, I love you Temperance, and nothing is going to change that, Do you understand."

"Yes, l love you too, be careful." Brennan said

"I will, you too" Booth began to leave again until Brennan yelled, "Wait"

"What"

"One more thing, I forgot to do." Brennan said pulling Booth into a kiss. "ok I'm done,'

"O-kay"

Then Brennan and Booth parted ways.

Booth made his way the emergency broadcast room which was full smoke from the explosion he couldn't see thing, So he called, out

"Commander Lenor."

"Director Booth, stay where you are."

"Yes sir."

Then Booth saw Commander come out of the smoke.

"Where have you been Booth,"

"Out looking for my partner sir."

"Ah yes any luck?" Commander Lenor Asked

"No sir" Booth lied,

Lenor said, "too bad now follow me have a situation."

"About the terrorist?" Booth replied,

"No" as he led Booth to the control room he pointed to a bomb that had five minutes left on the clock, "you need to defuse this bomb. While me and swat you look for your lady scientist and V, Do I make myself clear Booth."

"Yes,"

"Good, I called for the bomb squad to assist you." Lenor said while leaving then Booth yelled

"Commander Lenor Sir."

"Please don't hurt her." Booth asked.

Lenor didn't say anything as he wasn't promising Booth anything, he knew, if Dr. Brennan was with V he'd surly have no choice but to hurt her.

V was trying to get out the Building as fast as he could. He tried to use the elevator but it didn't work, so he decided to use the stairs then just as he was about to head to the emergency exit he heard someone yell,

"Freeze Terrorist!"

V turned to see another old enemy, Commander Lenor point a gun to V's head then V said, "Hey hello, Lt. Lenor."

"It Commander Lenor now,"

"Oh my apologies, Commander Lenor, you don't remember me do you."

"No I don't, and if I did I wouldn't forget a disgrace like you, now surrender or I will shot."

"That's too bad I would have liked to see you try. But I have to get going."

V turned around as he pulled the trigger. Brennan heard a bang. Coming down she was hoping that she wasn't too late. Booth got a little bit distracted when he heard the gunshot but he could not lose focus as he had only two minutes left until the bomb went off. Brennan was making her way to the hallway where she heard the shot. She was happy that V was still alive but Lenor was still pointing the gun at V she had to stop Lenor from killing him but how. As V turned he saw the bullet on the wall.

"You missed"

"Next time I won't, now get on your knees and surrender." Lenor yelled

V got down on his knees, he looked to see that Dr. Brennan was coming up Behind Lenor then said, "Alright Commander you win but let me ask you something."

"What" Lenor asked.

"Have you ever killed a ghost?"

Lenor was confused as to what he was asking, he knew of course that you couldn't kill a ghost, then he felt a tap on his shoulder and he saw Dr. Brennan put out her fist and punch him in the face not but not hard enough to knock him down, He'd had enough of this woman so he hit her back knocking her to the floor and rendering her unconscious. V was getting back up when he made his attack. Booth did not know what to do as the thirty seconds to disarm the bomb ticked down. When he came to the wires Booth had cut the blue wire and he was relieved when at 10 seconds to go he stopped the bomb. He then went out of the control room to see what the commotion was. V made his attack at the Commander by making him trip by kicking him at his feet. He hit his head knocking him unconscious. V saw Dr. Brennan lying unconscious he checked on her, she was bleeding from the looks of it she needed medical attention so gently V picked her up from the ground and Booth turned towards them to see V with an unconscious Brennan. He pulled out his gun and held it to V.

"Hold it right there,"

V turned around, to face him, "You must be Agent Booth,"

"How do you know me? let Dr. Brennan go." Booth demanded

"I am sorry Agent Booth but I can't do that Dr. Brennan needs medical attention and you and I both know she is not safe here, so please agent booth if you want to see Temperance again, you have to let me go."

Booth didn't know what to do, his hand shook slightly as he held the gun, he blinked slowly and he lowered his gun, "Don't worry, she will be fine, I will take good care of her." Then V left and Booth stood there motionless wondering if he'd done the right thing, hoping to God that Brennan would be alright, and that he would get to see her again.


	8. Disappointment

November 6, 2011, White house 7:00am

Within the secret depths of the White House Booth had a secret meeting alone with Chancellor Cullen to discuss his failures and his future then Cullen Chancellor said,

"You've disappointed me Director, Lenor and I told you what would happen if Dr. Brennan got in the way of this investigation."

Booth looked down and then back up., "Yes Chancellor Sir I know."

Chancellor Cullen then said, "Not only did you let the terrorist get away but you let the terrorist take Dr. Brennan, I cannot tolerate mistakes from you any longer, which is why from further notice you're suspended from his case."

"What, Chancellor Cullen, Sir, and Yes I have made mistakes but please I need to be in this case I have to catch this guy and find Dr. Brennan." Booth yelled,

"Enough Booth! You've done enough! We will find Dr. Brennan by the authority and supervision of Commander Lenor do I make myself Clear." The Chancellor yelled,

Booth didn't answer.

Chancellor Cullen hated Booth's silence, "I mean it! If you interfere with the investigation I'll have no choice but to revoke your job, and Dr. Brennan's, Now leave."

"Yes Sir."

Booth left and promised himself he wasn't going to be told what to do. No matter what threats are made, his mission was to find out what was going on with a terrorist named V and to find where V had taken Brennan.

Beneath the city of Washington 11:00am

After being knocked unconscious for God knows how long, Brennan ended up waking in a room with a bunch of old books. She tried to figure out where she was exactly so she looked around the room and realized she must be underground somewhere beneath the city of Washington, but where. She then heard noise coming from outside the room. She found that the door was open and made her way cautiously out of the room. She could smell something cooking; she made her way down the corridor to find that V was in the kitchen cooking. She entered the room and V was startled to see her standing there.

"Oh Dr. Brennan you startled me good morning, how are you feeling?"

"Fine except for the headache, I'm fine. Where am I?"

"Ah this is my home, beneath the city of Washington DC, please sit down you must been famished." he pulled out a chair.

Brennan was thinking that for a terrorist he had nice manners, but the fact was, she was hungry. "Actually I am starving thank you." she walked round and sat on the chair and V pushed in her chair. He the reached for the frying pan and served Brennan her omelette. As her Breakfast was being served she noticed V's hands, they were completely burnt down to the flesh. Brennan then grabbed V's hand before he left.

"V, your hands"

V pulled his hands quickly away from Brennan. "Dr. Brennan please." he went to put his gloves back on.

"I'm Sorry, I didn't mean to pry, it's just your hands, what happened?"

"That is better." V said as he put his gloves on.

"V answer me! what happened?" Brennan said, demanding answers

"There was a Fire, but I don't think that's suitable conversation for breakfast so please eat before it gets cold."

Brennan took the fork and she began eating. She then noticed it was a vegetarian omelette.

"This is a vegetarian omelette. How did you know I was vegetarian?'

"Dr. Brennan I know all about you, I mean I told you before I read all your books."

"Oh right, well this is delicious it's like the omelettes that Boo..." she thought about Booth that's when she stopped eating, "The omelettes' that Agent Booth made for you."

"Yes" Brennan said as she wiped her face and sighed. "Well thank you for Breakfast, but I have to be going I've got to get back to work. Booth, he needs me. So if you could be so kind as to point me in the direction of the exit."

"I'm sorry I can't."

"Why not?" Brennan asked,

"Because it's not safe out of there, you'll have to stay here."

"No! I have to... I have a job to get to; I have a partner out there who needs me."

"I know but I am sorry."

"No, you don't know, and you are not making me stay, I am leaving whether you like it or not." Brennan yelled, she was about to leave the kitchen when V yelled, "They will kill him."

Brennan stopped and she turned around. "Yes the government will kill Agent Booth if they find you with him."

Brennan then realized she had no choice but to stay, with tears in her eyes she said, "Fine I'll stay but for how long?"

"Till the 5th of November."

"Next year!?" Brennan said shocked,

"Yes"

Then in anger Brennan told V "You know V you are a terrorist, you destroy peoples lives you might think you are doing it for the right reasons like turning this country back to the way it was, and I hope you succeed, but I will say this. You are a terrorist, and you have destroyed no only my life but the life of my partner and friends, I hope you are satisfied."

V didn't say anything he just listened to her speak. She stormed back to the room she was in before but slammed the door. After slamming the door Brennan slumped down and for the first time she hoped Booth was looking for her and that hopefully she would be in his arms again soon.  
Brennan's office 10:00am

Booth was not sure what to do to find Brennan or even where to start, he still felt guilty for letting V take her in the first place. He needed hope; he needed Brennan so he went to Brennan's office hoping to find something, if not just being there in her office made him feel closer to her. He went to Brennan's desk and sat down. He started reading some of the papers left there that she had been working on, but he just ending up throwing them back down knowing full well it wasn't going to help, he sat there helpless. Booth had nothing to go on and it was killing him. He put his head down on the desk, praying to God that this was all just a nightmare, and that he would wake up with Brennan in his arms sleeping peacefully. Then a knock on the door startled him out of his prayers.

"Bones?" He inquired hopefully; he lifted his head to see that it was only Angela.

"Sorry, Booth I didn't mean to disturb you."

Booth sighed and composed himself. "It's ok Angela, anyway I should be the one saying sorry, I just wanted to see if uh there were any clues as to where Brennan may be."

"Oh, any luck." Angela asked

"None what so ever."

Angela walked over to Booth and said, "Booth I'm so sorry what happened?'

"Angela please stop saying you're sorry ok, this is my fault not yours." Booth demanded.

"Booth, you stop that this is not your fault either."

"Yes, it is. I let him take her Angela; I let him walk out with Brennan." Booth yelled.

"Booth sit down, I need to tell you something."

Booth sat down on the couch and she sat right beside him. "Booth, you and Brennan are two peas in a pod you always stick together when push comes to shove. I know the time you're apart must be hard. But you have to remember that you and Brennan will always find a way back to each other. Now you need to pull yourself together here Booth for all of us ok, you're the only one who can save her, and we, the squint squad will be here to help you find her. I know Brennan wouldn't want to see you sitting here wallowing in self pity, she'd want you to find her just like you found her before with Kenton and the Grave Digger. So what do you say?"

Booth sighed, "You're right but I've been suspended from the case."

"Oh, just the case about V, nothing else?"

"No why?"

"Well then you find out why V killed the voice of America on national television and maybe that could give you a lead as to where Brennan could be." Angela said.

"Good Job Ange! I'll start there, you should be an agent."

"Really? Why thank you Booth, but you need to get a move on and find Brennan."

Angela grabbed Booth by the arm and pulled him off the couch to inform the squint squad of their plan.

Brennan once again snuck out of her room to see if there was any way to possibly escape this place. So making her way down to the right of a long corridor she then stopped when she came across a crossroad, one way leading to a door, another leading to other room where she saw V walk past, immediately Brennan rushed back up against the wall hoping he didn't see her. Brennan took a look to see if it was safe and when she knew it was she headed out running towards the door, hoping the door was unlocked. Finally, Brennan reached the door and she put her hand on the door knob, but when she turned it nothing happened. The door was locked, she put her head upon the door and wondered why this was this happening to her. Then she heard V's screams and yells. Thinking that he was in danger she yelled out for V. She starting running to the room where he was, but apparently there was nothing to worry about as V was in no danger, but sword fighting with a defenceless and useless metal knight.

V was pretending as he acted the vengeful, sword fighting of Don Coyote as he was reacting one of his favourite scenes, V was getting so into his re-enactment he failed to see that Dr. Brennan was watching him, but once he had pretend to grab the knight in a choke hold he saw Dr. Brennan by the door he then stopped and he stood up straight, fixing the knight up as he said,

"Why Dr. Brennan you came out, I didn't see you there."

"What are you doing, I thought you were danger."

"Oh I am sorry Dr. Brennan for misleading you, but no I'm not in any danger at all. I was merely re-enacting one of favourite scenes from the movie Don Coyote, I have you seen it?"

"No. I don't watch much television or movies." Brennan told him

"I see, well too bad it is really a good film a classic, would you like to watch it with me." V asked

"Well since there is nothing else to do around here, Sure why not"

Brennan then followed V into the living room and she saw all the priceless works of art Brennan was very curious as to how V came into possession of these items so she asked.

"V, where did these priceless artefacts from?"

"From Chancellor Cullen's vault." V told her

Brennan asked, "You stole from Chancellor Cullen?"

V replied "Yes."

"Why?" Brennan asked

"Because I thought these priceless artefacts would be better off safe here with me than with him." V told her

"Well V then you are not just a Terrorist but a Thief."

"But one of justice and vengeance,"

"But why, why are you doing this?"

V was very annoyed now that Brennan was asking so many questions so he said, "Please Dr. Brennan I have not asked you anything about you, so please I would like for you to stop asking me questions."

"I am sorry but you are giving me very few answers."

V said, "I prefer it that way so please can we just enjoy the movie."

"Ok"

Brennan stopped asking questions and she sat down on the couch, V turned on the TV as he sat down on the couch next to Brennan relieved that no more questions were being asked, then they started watching the movie in silence.

Booth was hoping to find out why V had killed Vincent Lemer it was the only way to get a clue to where he could find Brennan. So he went to see Vincent Lemer's wife Carol to ask some questions. He knocked on the door and Carol Lemer opened the door, then Booth took out his badge to show Mrs. Lemer.

"Hello Mrs. Lemer, I'm Director Booth of the FBI, I am investigating your husbands death."

"But I thought Commander Lenor was investigating my husband's death.'

"Well, Commander Lenor is busy trying to find the terrorist who killed your husband, he wanted me to ask you a few question if you don't mind." Booth lied.

"If it helps finding my husbands killer then yes, you can, please come in." she said as she let Booth enter into her home.

They entered into the living room and Booth sat on the couch and Mrs. Lemer sat on the recliner. Before he started questioning he had to go through with formalities, even though he didn't like her husband he was still a victim and Mrs. Lemer was suffering so Booth had to give his sincere condolences as he said to Mrs. Lemer,

"I'm sorry Mrs. Lemer about your husband."

"Thank you Director Booth, but I can tell you weren't very fond of him like many others. It is just I can't see someone who hated him enough to kill him." Mrs. Lemer replied trying to hold back the tears.

Booth sighed as he said, "I know Mrs. Lemer and I can't imagine how hard this is for you, but I promise to do whatever it takes to catch your husband's killer."

Mrs. Lemer grabbed a tissue from her coffee table and wiped her eyes as she said, "Thank you,

"Ahh, yes." Booth said, He got in mini notepad and pen out and asked his first question, " Did you and your husband have any problems?"

"Yes every married couple has problems, but not big enough to kill my husband over, I loved him, and I couldn't leave him, not after everything he has been through."

"What do you mean by that?" Booth asked,

"Director Booth, my husband wasn't always outspoken or mean as people perceived him to be, I knew the real him and before he became this "Voice of America" he was a Kind, sweet, funny man that everyone loved, Then he was drafted as a Lieutenant in the war in Iraq. After we lost the war he came home nearly broken into two. Then once this new government was formed he was transferred to help commander Lenor, at Riker's hill."

Booth wrote Riker's hill in his notebook, as he said, "Riker's hill isn't that the detention centre that was burned to the ground several years back."

"Yes, When he came home after the fire, he didn't say anything nor tell me anything of what happened. He just kept to himself about Riker's hill he never told me what really happened to him." Mrs. Lemer began to cry again as she grabed another tissue.

"I am sorry, Mrs. Lemer but is there any way your husband had files or any documentation about Riker's hill." Booth said.

Mrs. Lemer was wiping her eyes as she sniffled, "I don't know maybe, he always kept a journal of his adventures in the army, he wanted to write a book, but if I find anything I will let you know."

"Thank you, Mrs. Lemer that is all information I need for now, Thank you for your corporation and I promise to bring your husband's murder to justice." Booth told her.

Mrs. Lemer grabbed Booth's hand as she said, "Thank you, but if you don't at least find out why my husband was will killed."

"I will" Booth said.

Patting her hand Booth got up and left the Lemer household. He had to find out what happened at Riker's hill he knew this clue was bringing him one step closer to the Truth about this V character and getting him closer to bringing Brennan back into his arms.

Brennan and V were finishing the movie as they watched the final scene V couldn't help repeating the last few lines as Brennan watched him speak them just like in the movie. She couldn't help but laugh at him and then as Marsaes and Don Coyote fade out V asked Brennan,

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Yes, I did, but uh you don't mind me making a observation?" Brennan said.

V was very interested in what Brennan had to say. "Please do."

Brennan sighed, "Well, in my opinion, I felt really bad for Marsaes,"

V was intrigued. "Really, why?"

"Well, He cared more about vengeance than he did about her. Don Coyote actually reminds me of you." Brennan said.

"Oh really." V replied as he continued to listen.

"Yes, because I think you might see this as more about vengeance than about changing the world back to what it once was."

"But it's true to say, it is more than just vengeance."

"You're lying."

"Oh am I?"

Brennan yelled as she stood up from the couch, "Yes, you are, this is all about vengeance to you, and I wish I could understand why you feel that, but then again you don't tell me, so that is why I think you're lying, so if you really think you are in this for more than just vengeance, then I just want you to be upfront and honest with me and tell me what happened to make you blow the Washington Monument up and to kill the voice of America."

V sighed, he knew that Brennan was right she needed to know why he was really doing this, so he said, "you're right Dr. Brennan, you should know why I am the way that I am. So please sit down and I will tell you everything."

Without saying a word Brennan sat back down beside V and she listened to V's story, he began by telling Brennan more about his life,

"I was born and raised on English soil, I was a man called Victor Aims who had many strong beliefs and I was well known for my remonstrations when it came to the Iraq war, and other things like people's rights. I was married, to a beautiful woman named Evey, and we were about to have a baby on the way."

Brennan then interrupted "Did you say your name was Victor Aims?"

"Yes." V replied,

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe it. Victor Aims the professor from Oxford who demonstrated in world protests on the war in Iraq. I read all of the article in the Oxford Journal, very insightful."

Brennan said

"Thank you," V replied.

Brennan then asked, "So what happened to your family, why did you vanish. What happened?"

"Well after the war was over I was home and I just finished a new baby nursery for my Evey for our baby boy, Then the next thing I knew the lights were cut off and both of us were knocked out but still even though I was knocked down I could hear my wife screams. The next thing I knew I woke up in this dark place called Riker's hill. Then light shone on me as the door opened and Lt. Lemer told me my wife had miscarried and then died, but I knew in my heart that that wasn't what had really happened, they killed her, they killed my unborn son, they killed my family. That is why the way I am Dr. Brennan. That is why I am going to make the government pay not just for ruining the country but for killing my family."

Brennan held V's hand as she said, "I'm sorry I understand now, I'm sorry for the things I said, earlier, but what happened to your hands? Why are you wearing a Guy Fawkes costume?"

V sighed, "In my political activist course I taught the subject of Guy Fawkes and the gun powder plot to my students, he was a man who believed that over throwing parliament by blowing up the houses of parliament with a couple dozen barrels of gunpowder could change the politics of a country. Anyway, after losing my family at Riker's Hill something worse happened, there was a fire, all the people in charge got out and left me for dead, but something happened and I mustered up the strength to get out and get to the hospital with burns on up to 50 of my body, my face, my hands burned."

"Oh god it is scientifically improbable for you to even be alive."

"I know, but here I am and I swore to myself to cast vengeance on everyone who was at Riker's hill, will you help me seek justice?" V pleaded.

"Yes, but under one condition."

"What?"

"You let me go." Brennan told V.

"Are you sure that is what want?" V asked.

Brennan sighed, "Yes."

"Very well then, I will accept your condition." V said.

"Good, now what is it you want me to do." Brennan asked.

V had planned something for Brennan to bring him one step closer to having his vengeance completed. He turned to Brennan,

"Dr. Brennan has anyone told you looked young for your age?"

"No" Brennan said

"Well you do and I need your beauty to help catch my next capturer."

"And who would that be."

V then told her about this capturer. "He was a clergyman, in other words a priest at Riker's hill, I looked to for spiritual guidance, but I was merely fooled by his faithfulness to god as I found out he had raped my wife and half of the young women at Riker's hill."

"I see and you need me as bait."

"Yes" V replied,

"Are you going to kill him?"

"This man doesn't deserve to live as a clergyman, he deserves to burn in hell as a sinner, but yes in order for him to pay for his sins I am going to kill him for what he has done." V told Brennan.


	9. For One Moment

Booth was alone in his office going through a bunch of records he had gathered from Government Hall of Records of Vincent's Lemer's army history as well records from the detention centre at Riker's hill where Mr. Lemer was stationed, but he didn't have much to go on from Rikers files except lists of names and the people who were in charge of Riker's hill. Four main people were running the place, one of them was Vincent Lemer, along with Commander Lenor, Bishop Francis O' Connor and a Dr. Catherine Sanryan. There were also lists of the people that were reported deceased from there. Booth looked all over the names that it could possibly be by looking at names beginning with V since that was the terrorist's name, Booth came across a few names such as Vincent, Vince, Vender, but nothing seemed to catch Booth's eye until he came across the name Victor Aims he knew he'd heard the name before and was trying to remember, Booth had a flashback with Brennan.

Brennan was in Booth's bed, reading the Oxford journal about the loss of the war in Iraq and reading what could happen next to this country. Booth was coming out of his bathroom from taking a shower, he just had a towel around his waist he climbed on the bed and leaned in placing kisses on Brennan's shoulder, and he tries to sneak a peak of what Brennan was reading,

"So what are you reading?"

Brennan said, "This fascinating article written by Victor aims, one of leading political activists in Oxford, England. He thinks the loss over this war can change not just our country but the world."

"Oh really, and how does he think this will happen."

"Well Victor says that, the people of this country will be over thrown by our government, and we will have no rights, and freedoms like we do now and Victor said if this does happen it will take the masked avenger to stop it from happening." Brennan told Booth

Booth couldn't help but laugh at such nonsense. Brennan was thinking this was no laughing matter, she slapped him with the magazine and said, "This no laughing matter Booth, what if this happened? What if our government ends up controlling us? What if we lost all this country fought for?" Then Brennan was stopped by the lips of Booth as he kissed her, then letting go of her lips he told her, "Enough of the what ifs, " Grabbing the Oxford Journal out of Brennan's hands he threw it to the side, "Enough of this Journal, and come here and let me show you no one in this world can control you."

Brennan smiled as she asked, "Really and why might that might be."

"My love for you." Booth said, and then he pulled Brennan into passionate kiss

Then the flashback slowly faded away from Booth's mind as he once again looked at Victor Aims' name to see if he was declared deceased on the list but Booth saw that his name was the only one that was undefined, but below his name was the Name Every Aims, he guessed she was Victor Aims' wife, as reported on this list she died of pregnancy complications along with the baby. Booth found out who V really was now and all he had to do now was find him and where he would strike next, hoping that would give him a lead to where Brennan could be. So he went back to the list of the people in charge, he'd got one down three more to go knew V/Victor might kill Commander Lenor and Chancellor Cullen last, which he would have to deal with later, so that left out the bishop and the doctor, going on a hunch he noticed that the Bishop was the highest paid at Riker's hill, not knowing why but he knew V would be gunning for him next. So right away Booth got on the phone for information on where to find Bishop Francis O'Connor hoping that it wasn't going to be too late save him and Brennan.

November 5th, 2011 4pm

Washington Cathedral

Walking along the pathway of the Washington Cathedral was Bishop Frances O'Connor, he was stopped by one of his altar boys Kevin Doyle.

"Bishop, O'Connor."

The Bishop smiled, as he greeted his Altar boy, "Yes my son."

"Your Holiness, your woman guest has arrived." Kevin told him

"Good, where is she?" The Bishop asked.

"In your chambers, but your holiness uh, your lady guest is not what you expected her to be." Kevin answered,

"Really she has lost her innocence." Bishop considered,

"No is it just she might be older then you usually have." Kevin mentioned.

"I see, show me to her, I need to see for myself if she is worthy." The Bishop said.

Kevin led the bishop to his chambers hoping and praying to god for the best of luck, In the Bishop Chambers, Brennan was dressed in a pink skimpy out fit with pigtails looking at herself in the mirror with V Behind her.

"I can't believe I am doing this."

"This has to be done Brennan; do you know what to do?" V asked

Brennan turned around facing V as she replied "Yes, I do, we've gone over it a thousand times but if something goes wrong?"

"Don't worry I will be right outside." V said, then V heard the Bishop opening the door and V ran out the window where he snuck in from. Brennan was a little bit nervous, she took deep breath, and then she saw Bishop Frances O'Connor enter the room along with an Altar Boy.

The Bishop was stunned to see how beautiful she was and yes she was older then all the others but still he could tell she had lost her innocence, he loved the outfit she was wearing and he couldn't wait a moment longer to be alone with her as he told his altar boy,

"You may leave Kevin, and please shut the door behind you."

Without saying a word Kevin did as was told now it was just him and a lovely lady "Hello my radiant child, what is your name?"

"Sarah." Brennan lied in a sweet girl voice. "I am to your liking your holiness?"

"Of course you are, Sarah, and please call me Francis. Now how old are you Sarah." The bishop said,

"17" Brennan lied, Brennan was hoping that he would buy it since figuratively speaking she was 28.

"Hmm. Why are you here my child?"

Brennan was getting a little bit tired of his charade but she had to keep going, "Well, I am here to see you, to confess my sins."

"I see" the Bishop said, as he opened a bottle and poured a glass and downed it with one gulp. He turned to Sarah and demanded, "Then why don't you tell the Bishop here of your sins." then he slowly began walking towards her slowly removing each item of his clothing.

Booth made it inside the Washington Cathedral before finding her he went to the crucifix Jesus and knelt down and prayed for the safe return of his lover and partner. As prayed these words.

"Our Father, who art in heaven, Hallowed be thy Name. Thy kingdom come. Thy will be done, On earth as it is in heaven. You know why I am here, to find my partner and to catch this man people are calling a terrorist, but lord I don't what to think of him some part wants to kill him for taking Brennan away from me, but then I let him take her, and I have no idea, I guess some part of me trusts him, some of me believes in his words. Please Lord help me find a way to Brennan and help me to figure out what to do with this man, people call V. Ahem."

Booth stood up and placed two fingers on his forehead, chin then right and left shoulder, then he saw an altar boy pass by, Booth ran to catch up to him and he said, "Excuse me."

The altar boy stopped and turned to Booth and said, "Yes, how may I help you."

"I am here for spiritual guidance, and I need to see Bishop Francis O'Connor." Booth somewhat lied,

"I am sorry but he has retired for the day, if you'll excuse me." The altar boy replied, as he began to leave Booth decided to try a different approach and he grabbed the boy forcing him to face Booth as Booth said, "Let me try this again, What is your name?"

He replied in a scared shaky voice, "Kevin O'Doyle."

"Kevin, I am the Director of the FBI, Seeley Booth, And I really need to see Bishop O'Connor, Now where is he." Booth demanded.

"Ok I will but first can you let me go?" Kevin pleaded

Booth now realized this was just a kid and he clamed down and he let Kevin go and said, "Sorry, now where is he Kevin?"

"In his Chambers" Kevin replied

"Show me." Booth asked

Kevin knew he was going to be in trouble with the Bishop for this, but he didn't care anymore since he knew what the bishop has been doing to young women was wrong, So without hesitation Kevin lead Booth to Bishop's O'Connor chambers hoping that they weren't too late. Back in the Bishop's Chambers Brennan knew it was time to break out the ridiculous charade and in her normal voice said,

"Bishop O'connor I suggest you stop."

The Bishop continued to take off his clothes and slowly walk towards her, " I see and why the change of personality Sarah?"

"Because, I am Dr, Temperance Brennan and in the next few minutes you'll die at the mercy of the Terrorist, So I suggested you put some clothes back on and run." Brennan told the Bishop.

The Bishop was laughing his head off he stopped taking off his clothes which by now all he had on were light blue boxers, then ran towards Brennan putting himself on top of her holding her hands Brennan was trying to restrain him, trying to tell him, "Please Bishop O'Connor if you what is best for you, you'll will let me go."

"Oh and what are you going to do about it?"

"This" Brennan said, as she used her knee to kick him right in his manhood, The Bishop went down on the floor as V entered the room, still knocked on the ground the bishop looked up to V standing above him in shock. He looked at Brennan and said, "You were right." V looked at Brennan in disappointment, as Brennan yelled, "I'm sorry but I had to," then ran out of the room, "Brennan." V yelled he wanted to go after her but then noticed out of the corner of his eye that the Bishop O'Connor was trying to escape, but slowly and surly V managed to stop him. He picked him up and threw him up against the wall and said,

"Well hello Pastor O'Connor"

"It's Bishop now." O'Connor said,

"I see that, but I see you still haven't been able to stop the torture of young women." V said,

"What do you want from me?" the Bishop said pleading,

"I want you to pay for your sins, and meet the face of your maker." V said one hand still on the Bishop's throat he took his other hand and he pulled off his face.

while running out of the cathedral Brennan could hear the shearing terror in the bishop's screams, Brennan was constantly looking over her shoulder hoping that V wouldn't catch her but then she was embraced by the arms of a man thanking god it wasn't V but another man, Not knowing who this man was she cried.

"Thank you, please help me, please." then suddenly the embrace of this man felt familiar to her as she clamed down she looked up to see Booth's face, she couldn't believe it she thought she was imagining it or that she was hallucinating, but when she touched his cheek she smiled, as she said his name, "Booth," Booth looked into the eyes of his beloved woman he knew that God brought Brennan back into his arms and there was so much he wanted to say but all he could say was "Bones." The overwhelming amount of joy and relief from Brennan hit so hard that she fainted into Booth's arms. As she faded away into unconsciousness all Brennan could hear was Booth's voice saying, "On Come Temperance, Brennan, Bones, Stay with me, Stay with me."


	10. Haunted But Reunited

November 5th 2011 Washington Catherdal 5:45pm

Booth investigated the crime scene of the death of Bishop Francis O'Connor. He looked at the dead body he could see the fear left on his face and Booth couldn't help but grimace at the stuff that came out of the Bishop's mouth knowing that V had maybe poisoned the bishop before the attack began, while continuing to look over the scene for clues Commander Lenor, and a few of his associates swept the place for evidence, as he had automatically taken charge of the crime scene and was now barking orders.

"Now, I want the body taken to the morgue for the official autopsy right away and I want every inch of this place dusted for prints."

Booth marched towards Lenor. "Excuse me, but I believe this is my case, and I don't want anyone touching anything, until I say so."

Lenor chuckled, "Is that right? Well I am sorry Director Booth, but I have orders, And they specifically stated, that I run this case from now on, until the terrorist is caught."

"Under whose orders?" Booth demanded,

Lenor handed Booth a letter as he answered him, "From Chancellor Cullen, and by the way he also orders you to forgo into paperwork until both your "Girlfriend" and the terrorist is caught"

Booth, without replying to Lenor opened the letter to see that it was true. Then Lenor mentioned one detail, "Also, if you're harbouring your partner in your custody without notifying us you'll be prosecuted you understand?"

"I understand" Booth said.

"Good, now leave my crime scene." Lenor commanded

"You'll pay for this." Booth said, as he was about to leave the crime scene, as Lenor watched Booth leave, Lenor yelled back to Booth, "Director Booth, I hope you pray for Dr. Brennan's safe return." He then turned to Booth, "By the way did you have any luck finding her?"

Booth flashbacked to finding Brennan after only 24 hours of her being taken, he remembered her running into his arms and Brennan fainting at the sight of seeing him, then he remembered taking her back to his place and laying her on his bed to sleep. He kissed her on the forehead, whispering I love you, then remembering the feeling that he hated to leave her alone he called Angela to keep an eye on her for a while, then he wrote a note apologizing saying that he would back because he had to go back and investigate. His thoughts returned to the present.

"I think prayers will be answered, I have a feeling she is safe wherever she is."

Then Booth left to go home to Brennan.

Gun shots blasted into V's chest, the whole city of Washington were dressed up in Guy Fawkes masks and they were watching the White House blow up, Brennan woke up screaming, in cold sweats as she looked around to see that she was in Booth's bed, she looked around wondering why Booth wasn't with her, Brennan heard the rush of footsteps and saw a distraught Angela open the door, as she yelled,

"Sweetie, are you ok, what's wrong?"

Brennan was trying to clam Angela down. "I'm fine, just a bad dream that's all, what are you doing here where's booth?"

"He's out investigating the death of Bishop O'Connor, but he left you a note." Angela replied, As she gave Brennan the note,

Brennan opened it and began to read.

Dear Temperance,

I'm sorry I had to leave you alone with Angela; I promise I will be back, I miss you, and I love you always, we need to talk.

Love

Booth.

"Thanks Angela, but really I'm fine, I can take care of myself." Brennan said,

"No way, I promised I would take care of you and that's what I'm going to do. So tell me what happened?" Angela demand.

"Angela, I'd rather not talk about it."

"Brennan come on, you are going to have to tell Booth what happened, please sweetie, I'm your best friend here, trust me and just tell me what happened to you in the past 24 hours."

Brennan sighed, "Well, the past 24 hours I was held hostage by V under the cities of Washington I found out that V was really just a man trying to get justice for the ones he lost and oh yeah I was nearly raped by a perverted bishop who is now dead."

Angela was in shock not knowing what to say as Brennan told her, "Now, can we please not talk about this anymore at least till Booth gets home?"

"Sure Sweetie, so uh I can do anything for you."

Brennan had a smirk on her face as she got an idea, and she told Angela, "Actually yes there is something you could do." Brennan went up to Angela and whispered conspiratorially in her ear. Angela had that "Oh My God!" look on her face as Brennan told her,

"Booth is going to kill you." Angela warned.

Brennan giggled, "Trust me he won't." Brennan and Angela laughed as they planned for the arrival of Booth.  
Booth's apartment 7:00pm

Booth finally arrived home to the apartment and just as he was about to call out for Angela he noticed the apartment was dimly lit, again he out called for Angela but got no answer, then he called out for Temperance but still no answer then he looked on the table at vase with a single rose with a note in front of it with his name on it. He opened the letter which read

"I've been waiting for you to come to home; I am waiting for you in the bedroom just follow the music.

Love

Temperance"

Then suddenly he heard the music of Kenny G coming from the bedroom so Booth did he as was told and put down the letter and followed the music. Booth got to the bedroom door and for some reason hesitated, nervous and anxious all at the same time to open the door to see Temperance waiting for him in bed, then he took a deep breath and he open the door.

His Breath was nearly taken away as he saw Brennan enter out of the bathroom and she was still wet and wearing only one of his white suit shirts. Brennan was smiling, finally happy to see him again she said,

"Welcome Home"

Booth was still some what shocked thinking this could be a dream, "Brennan, what is all this."

"It is for us silly, for our long awaited reunion celebration." Brennan said as she slowly walked towards him.

"Where is Angela?" Booth asked.

Brennan went to the nightstand that had a bottle of champagne and two glasses and she opened the champagne and poured the glasses as she told Booth, "I told her to go home and be with her husband Jack." then she walked back towards Booth with two classes full of champagne as she handed him one and continued to tell him, "And I told her that she had no reason to be worried because we can take care of ourselves." then she clinked with Booth's glass as she said, "Cheers." Booth smiled, "Cheers."

Booth took a sip of his champagne but Brennan drank her champagne in one gulp. Then Brennan smirked as she put her glass down then grabbed Booth's and sat it alongside of hers then Brennan start caressing Booth's body up to his shoulders taking off his suit jacket putting it on the floor then she started to untie his tie as she looked at his eyes, leaning in to kiss him but Booth pulled away from her and said,

"We need to talk Temperance."

Brennan sighed shaking her head she said, "Too bad Seeley, because I don't want to talk. And I know that you don't want to talk either." as she ripped the tie off Booth she then pulled off Booth's shirt as she used her hands to turn Booth around, she pushed him on to the bed with a force and passionate that not even Director Seeley Booth could get out of. And Brennan was right Booth didn't want to talk either as he made his way on top of Brennan, and started kissing her neck and down her thought as he whispered,

"God, I missed you Bones."

Brennan moaned, "Me too Booth" she said as she pulled him into another passionate kiss.

Then Brennan and Booth started to deify the laws of psychics as they proved to themselves, what it is really like to make love, what it is really like for to two people to become one, and what it is really like to feel, safe, warm, protected and loved all at the same time. At last Brennan and Booth were reunited as one hoping to god it would last forever and nothing would pull them part again.

Booth's apartment November 6th 2011, Midnight

Brennan and Booth were sleeping after breaking the laws of physics where they became one several times over in the passed few hours; they were cuddling in each other's arms when Booth woke up. He swore to himself that he heard someone trying to enter the house. He looked but he heard nothing but silence and a gentle hum of grasshoppers chirping. Then he looked at Brennan he smiled at her. It was a joy to see her sleeping right along side of him. He was about to go back and lay by her side until he heard a loud THUMP! Booth looked at Brennan who was smiling and resting peacefully, he kissed her forehead as he whispered in her ear.

"I'll be right back."

Booth got out of bed and put some pants on, no shirt. He got his gun and he slowly made his way to his bedroom door. Trying to open it as quietly as he could he peeked through his bedroom door and looked to find that someone was at the front door. Brennan was now just waking to see Booth near the door she smiled and silently got out of bed. Booth was about to make his way out of the bedroom when he felt someone touch his shoulder and nearly scare him to death. He turned to Brennan and he pointed the gun right at her. Brennan put her hand on his and he lowered the gun.

"Booth it's me, Brennan, What's going?"

Booth sighed in relief that he hadn't ending up shooting her. "Never sneak up on me like that ever again, now go back to bed."

"No" Brennan said.

"Bones please don't argue with me." Booth pleaded as he kept checking the front door.

"No until you tell me what's going on." Brennan demanded.

Booth sighed, "Alright. Someone is trying to get into the house."

"Oh then why don't you go out there and shoot the bastard." Brennan said,

"I just can't shoot someone, Bones"

"Yes you can Booth you do it all the time."

Booth ignored what Brennan said and he looked to see if he was still there, but he couldn't see anyone at the front door anymore. "Is he still there?" Brennan asked.

"Only one way to find out, you stay here."

"Ok, be careful."

"I will." He gave her a quick kiss on the lips then slowly went out of the bedroom.

Booth tip toed across the room and when he got to the front door he opened it quickly drew his gun and yelled freeze, but no one was there the intruder had just left. Booth was about to close the door when he noticed that intruder had left a beautiful and unique flower and a letter with both Brennan and Booth's names on it Booth looked to see if anyone was still there but saw no one. He picked the flower and letter up and closed the door. After Booth closed the door Brennan was waiting in front of the bedroom door as she said,

"Did you catch him?"

"No, but I found something on our doorstep. The intruder must have left it behind for us to find."

"Let me see." Brennan asked as she walked over to Booth. The first thing she noticed was the flower a Scarlet Carson these flowers were very rare in existence and as she smelt the flower its intoxicating smell smelt better than any other rose. "What does the letter say?" Brennan asked,

Booth opened the letter, and he read out loud,

Dear Dr. Brennan and Director Booth

I am happy you both made a safe return into each other's arms. Forgive me by accepting this scarlet Carson,

Remember the fifth of November and follow the clues

Sincerely,

V

"How sweet of him"Brennan said.

"Sweetie, this man keeps you hostage, makes you try to kill someone and tried to break into our place to maybe possibly steal you away," Booth yelled, Brennan stopped Booth's rant by instantly kissing him just to shut him up."

"Booth, he's trying to get justice for what has happened to him over the past 2 years so please give him a break, and besides what matters now is that I'm here." Brennan told Booth.

"Well, you have a point it's just I don't want to lose you again to be take away by him, I just won't be able to handle it without knowing where you are." Booth said.

Brennan hugged him tightly as she said, "You are not going to lose me Booth you'll never lose me." she looked at him with a smile and they kissed softly then the kiss grew more passionate but the passionate kiss was interrupted when the phone rang.

Booth was pretending he didn't hear it and continued to kiss the woman he loved but Brennan pulled him slowly away and said, "You should get that."

Booth sighed, "Do I have to?"

"Yes now go on." She said as she pushed Booth towards phone.

Booth picked up the phone and answered, "Hello Director Booth Speaking?"

Booth listened and was shocked by what he was hearing. "What?! I'll be right there."  
Home of Dr. Catherine Sanryan

November 7th 2011 1:00am

Booth hated leaving Brennan at his house but he had no choice. He arrived at the home of Dr. Catherine Sanryan, after seeing Commander Lenor's swat team, he was suprised that Lenor wanted him here in the first place since he was suspended from all cases pertaining to V as he entered the home he saw forensics were covering the house he was about to look around the house for any evidence or clues about V but before he could get the chance he heard Lenor yell.

"Director Booth!"

Booth looked up as he saw Commander Lenor on top of the stairs. "Commander Lenor."

"If you are looking for something, I suggest coming up here Director Booth" Lennor yelled

"Yes, sir" as Booth ran up the steps he followed Commander lenor as he said, "I am surprised you called me Commander Lenor I thought I was suspended."

"Don't flatter yourself Director Booth; I didn't have the man power to cover this terrorist plot." Commander Lenor told Booth.

"So why did you call me here? Did the terrorist strike again?" Booth asked.

As Commander Lenor and Director Booth got to the bedroom door of Dr. Sanryan, Lenor said, "Booth, I thought you might tell me?" as Lenor opened the door there lay a lifeless, pale and dead Dr. Sanryan, Booth was shocked "Oh my Gosh." He said as he put his hand over his mouth.

Commander Lenor said, "Oh come Booth is not that bad."

Booth released the hand from his mouth, "I know, but it's not that it's just an innocent women."

I Know, she was found dead by her neighbour, she saw an intruder enter her bedroom window a half hour ago." Booth was figuring out the time frame he thought at midnight V was at his house. it took Booth 15 minutes to get here and since V walked... yup there was a strong possibly V could have done this. "But by the time we got here she was gone, and we found this lying in her hands." Booth was shocked as he had seen a red Scarlet Carson in Lenor's hand he was positive now that V had indeed killed Dr. Sanryan. But why?

Lenor was trying to figure out what got Booth so stunned about flower so snapping Booth back out of lala land he snaped his fingers in front of his face and yelled, "Director Booth!"

Booth snapped out of it as he said, "What?"

"Do you know what this flower is?" he asked.

"Yes it's a Scarlet Carson" Booth silently said as he took the Carson out the Commander's hands

Commander Lenor was surprised, "What that's impossible they're extinct."

"They we're extinct."

"How do you know this?" Commander Lenor asked.

Booth was about to say 'because V just happened to lay one on his doorstep' but he coughed as he responded "Dr. Brennan she told me yes Scarlet Carsons are very rare and people say that they're extinct but that isn't really the case since they only bloom in the winter and fall seasons."

"So not only was "Your" Dr. Brennan the top forensic anthropologist but a Botanist too wow what a woman."

Booth smiled he wanted to be at home than as he murmured, "Yeah what a woman"

Booth Apartment 1:15pm.

After Booth left, Brennan took the Scarlet Carson she got another vase and put a little water in it and placed the Scarlet Carson in the vase. Then she took it to the bedroom and she set it on the table. She lay down on the bed constantly staring at the Scarlet Carson then from time to time looking at the letter that came along with the Scarlet Carson as the words; "Follow the clues" kept playing to her in her head. Then she looked at the Scarlet Carson once more then back to the letter as she'd figured out what V was trying to say by "Follow the clues", Brennan rushed out of bed and was about to Call Booth until she heard a "THUMP!" coming from outside of the bedroom window as fast as she could she looked under the bed and she grabbed a bat along with her cell phone she crawled to the other side of bed to hide from the intruder, silently Brennan dialled Booth's cell.

Booth's Cell phone rang, he opened it to see it is was Brennan he knew that Lenor was watching so he had to make sure that he was acting like he was talking to someone else. So taking the risk Booth picked up the phone and said, " Hello"

"Booth, it is Brennan, you have come home now!"

"Parker, clam down ok. What's wrong?"

"Booth, I am not parker, it's Brennan."

"I know, come on tell me what is wrong." Booth replied,

Brennan then realized what Booth was trying to do so she played along. "Someone is getting into the apartment, don't worry I'm fine, I have a bat here, I just need to you to come home to watch the bastard."

"Ok Buddy listen don't worry, everything will be fine, I will be right there, I love you."

"I love you too," Brennan said, as she hung up the phone,

Booth hung up the phone and started to rush out of the crime scene, but as he was about to head out Commander Lenor asked "Where do you think you are going?"

"Home, my son Parker he had nightmare, and I need to be with him to get him back to sleep, so I have to go." he pushed Commander Lenor out of the way and as Lenor watched Booth speed off home Lenor wasn't sure if something fishy was going with Booth.

Brennan now knowing the perp was in the house she grabbed the bat and she was about to attacked, she jumped out from the side of the bed about to swing at the intruder but the intruder stopped her from swinging, he grabbed the bat and said, "I don't think so Dr. Brennan." Then Brennan saw that the intruder was once again V.


	11. Promises of Nightmars

V grabbed the bat of out Brennan's hands as he said,

"Did I startle you Dr. Brennan?"

"No of course not, I just thought you were a burglar coming into the house." Brennan said,

V sat down on the bed. "And I guess that Director Booth will be on his way shortly."

Brennan nodded her head "Yes"

V sighed, "Well then I guess that doesn't leave much time."

"V why are you here?" Brennan asked

"To confess a sin." V told her.

Brennan sighed, "V does it look like I'm your priest or psychologist 'cause I'm not."

V chuckled, "I know Dr. Brennan, and I know that you're not fond of religion or psychology, but Dr. Brennan I killed a woman."

"What?" Brennan said as she sat alongside him.

"I killed a woman, a Doctor, someone who was somewhat like you, smart, kind, decent and dedicated to her job." V said

"Who was she?" Brennan asked,

" Her name was Dr. Catherine Sanryan she was a coroner but before that she was Dr. Camille Saroyan and was a doctor at Riker's hill."

"I see, what did she do at Riker's hill?" Brennan asked.

"She injected poisonous toxins into the people of Riker's hill including me and my wife, But she knew what she was doing was wrong, I could see it in her eyes. She could have stopped if she wanted but she didn't, she let my wife, my unborn son and myself rot in that prison to die and then to be burned beyond recognition." V told her.

Brennan sighed, "V I'm sorry for what happened with you and your family but I think when it comes to Dr. Sanryan's situation. Yes she let it happen but maybe she didn't have a choice in the matter, to stop what she was doing."

"But she did have a choice Dr. Brennan we always have a choice! But she chose the wrong one and now she's paying for it." V yelled.

"Yes she is, and you are paying for wrong choice too."

"What wrong choice." V asked.

"Killing her, you feel guilty for killing her because you know that she had to hurt those people in Riker's hill because she felt that she had no choice." Brennan said.

V was shaking his head, "You're right, oh my god what have I done."

Brennan took a hold of V's hand and said, "V listen to me, you can still make this right, turn yourself in."

V shook his head and silently said, "No"

"V you have to if you want to repent for your sins you have to turn yourself in."

"No!" V yelled as he got out of the bed and walked towards the window. He turned and he said, "Dr. Brennan I need to finish what I've started, I don't expect you to understand, but if it's possible could you and Booth promise me something?"

"What?"

"Promise me that you'll see me off one last time on November 5th."

Brennan said, "A year from now?"

V said, "Yes"

"I promise. I mean we promise we will." Brennan told him.

Then all of a sudden V rushed towards her and hugged her tight. He whispered "Thank you" into her ear. Then she heard Booth calling for her and she pulled away and turned towards Booth's voice as she said,

"V..."

She turned around but V was already gone and the curtains from the window were blowing in the wind. Brennan walked towards the window and looked out as she watched V run into the shadows of the night. Booth kept yelling he was worried why Brennan wasn't answering him. When he got to his bedroom he saw Brennan looking out the window.

"Bones?"

Brennan turned around, "Booth."

Brennan and Booth ran into each others arms; Booth held her tight he never wanted to let her go again. Brennan knew the hug was going on too long so she asked Booth, "Booth can you please let me go, you're suffocating me."

Booth let go and said, "Sorry" then he placed his hand on her face. "You're ok? Who was the intruder?"

"It was V."

"V? Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"What did he want?" Booth asked

"He wants to meet on November 5th."

Booth didn't care what V wanted all he wanted to do was hold Brennan and never let go and that's exactly what he did. As Brennan was in Booth's arms she still couldn't take her eyes off the Scarlet Carson as V's words haunted her in her mind, "Remember, Remember, the 5th of November, gun powder, treason and plot, I see no reason why gun powder treason should ever be forgot."

One year later

It has been one year since Brennan and Booth had heard anything about or been contacted by V and there was no sign that he had returned. Booth thought that maybe V had given up, but Brennan wasn't sure because every night she still had these nightmares about V making a stand again against Commander Lenor and Chancellor Cullen, and it always ended with him dying in her arms, and every time she ended up in a cold sweat, she didn't tell Booth about these nightmares, she didn't want to worry him about it. Over the course of the year, Booth and Brennan had still managed to keep their relationship secret and kept Brennan in hiding in his apartment until V was killed or captured. Brennan still ended up working; she helped Booth on cases, going over bones on her computer that Angela or Zach would email to her. Yes she hated it, having to work at home and not in the field with Booth or working along side her friends or co-workers. At times she would cry herself to sleep hoping that this was some kind of nightmare, but at least she had Booth, he was always there to comfort her and as he always said ,

"Don't worry everything will be fine, it will get better I promise."

Even though everything wasn't fine or getting better, hearing that from Booth made her feel a whole lot better, knowing no matter what, he would always be there to tell her that, and it was for that reason that she loved him more than anyone.

November 4th, 2012

Midnight

Booth's apartment.

As Always Brennan and Booth were snuggled into each other, sleeping peacefully until it stroke midnight and the church bells rang from a few blocks down from their apartment. Brennan started to toss and turn as she was in the midst of having that recurring nightmare she'd had ever since she'd met V.

It's dark and damp down in the depths of the sewers of Washington DC, her and Booth have been captured by Commander Lenor and his swat team, Lenor is deciding who to kill first, he looks at Booth and then with a devilish smile looks at Brennan and says, "Director Booth, how it will make you feel if I put this bullet into your "Partner's" head."

"Please don't! Choose me! Take me instead, just please not her" Booth yells

"Booth no!" Brennan pleads

"Shut up the both of you, now I've made my decision," the commander yells, then commands his team to point their guns at Brennan's forehead he's about to pull the trigger when the commander says, "Goodnight Dr.Brennan."

Just when Lenor is about to pull the trigger, a voice arises from the shadows, "I don't think so Commander Lenor."

The commander stops and puts the gun down and looks to see where the voice has come from and when he looks to his right, there he is, V had come out of the shadows.

"Well V I'm glad you finally decided to finally grace us with your presence,"

"Let Dr. Brennan and Director Booth go; this is about you and me not them." V comands

"You see V that's where you're wrong and I'm in control here not you, so they stay, now are you ready to surrender?.' Lenor asks

"V no don't surrender!" Brennan yelled

"Shut up!" the commander yells, as he slaps Brennan across the face, Booth tries to get his fist up to Lenor but Lenor turns the gun to Booth as he says, "I don't think so Booth." Lenor then turns back to V. "Now where was I? ah, yes, you are going to surrender,"

V sighs, "Yes."

"Good, now down on your knees."

"No, I was hoping you would shoot me in the heart."

"Very Well" Lenor points the gun and shoots V right in the heart and V instantly hits the ground.

Brennan screams "No! V, No!"

Brennan woke up once again in cold sweat just like she'd done before. Booth sees her get up and he's immediately beside her.

"What wrong?"

"Nothing just a bad dream, uh I'll be back I need some water ok" giving Booth a quick kiss she got her robe and left the room.

She went into the kitchen to splash cold water on her face but that didn't seem to get that nightmare out of her head, so she thought she to do something different.

She went to the fridge and there she saw the bottle of vodka she never thought about drinking until now so she grabbed the bottle and got a glass and sat down at the table starring at the vodka, she sighed as she took the bottle to open it she was about to pour a glass when someone said,

"I thought you didn't touch that stuff."

Startled by Booth's voice, she dropped her glass of Vodka, Brennan bent down and was about to clean the mess, "Booth, see what you made do?"

"Sorry, Sweetie here let me clean it up; I don't want you to cut yourself." Booth said.

"Booth I am perfectly capable of cleaning my own mess." but then Brennan ended up nicking her finger on the glass. "Damn it"

"I told you, here, let me." He helped her up and got her a wet towel to put over her wound, then he cleaned up the rest of Brennan's mess.

"Thank you" Brennan said.

"Your welcome, how's the finger." Booth asked

"It'll be fine." Brennan replied.

Booth sighed and asked, "So may I ask again why you are drinking a glass of Vodka."

"I just wanted to."

"Bones you never drink Vodka ok, ever, so something is wrong, now tell me." Booth asked

"It's V, I keep having a recurring nightmare, that he's going to die."

"Bones, I thought we settled this, V is gone, ok? He hasn't been seen or heard from for a year now."

"Yes, I know but he said on that on November 5th 2012, this country will have rights and privileges again, he swore it Booth."

"Yes, I know, I remember."

"And you do know what day it is Booth."

"November 4th."

"No, November 5th 2012"

"Oh"

"Yes, Booth, V is coming back; we have to see him one last time."  
Just after recovering from the initial shock of finding out that V will be making an unexpected return they heard Brennan's Blackberry ring, Brennan turned it on to open a text message from V telling them to go an abandoned subway alley near 5th and Madison as soon as they got the message. Brennan rushed as they got dressed and started to head out of the apartment but what they didn't know was that someone was following them and they were leading him straight to the masked terrorist known as V.

It was 1:00pm in the morning when Bones and Booth arrived at the subway alley. They looked around for V with flash lights but they saw no sign of him. Booth was getting very impatient.

"This is a waste of time, Bones."

"Have a little patience Booth."

"Where the hell is he?" Booth asked.

V was now right behind them as he said, "Right here."

Booth and Bones jumped as they turned to see V. "Brennan said, you always knew how to make a entrance."

"Yeah why yes I do it's in my nature. Nice to meet you Director Booth." He then turned to Brennan and took off his hat and said, "Dr. Brennan."

"V"

Booth noticed the exchange between the two and did not like the way V was looking her. Booth then asked, "Ok V listen, why did you bring us here? What do you wants with us?"

"I'm glad you asked that Director Booth, I have a plan that will give us both what we want,"

"We're listening V"

"If everything goes to plan not only I will get my revenge but it'll give you your freedom as a couple and it will turn this country back as it once was." V said.

Then Commander Lenor appeared as he pointed his gun at Brennan, Booth, and V and said, "That will never happened at least under my watch."

Booth was about to reach for his gun in his holster when Lenor shot Booth in the leg which caused Booth to instantly fall to the floor Brennan rushed down to help him, Then Lenor walked up to Brennan and he place the gun on her head and said, "Aww how sweet it is to finally see you two together again. Too bad this will be the last time you'll ever see him again." Suddenly V drew his knife and placed it against Lenor's throat. Lenor pulled his arm round and placed his gun to V's temple.

"Well V look at I see we find ourselves and in a loss and loss situation."

"Yes, I see that I suggest we leave Dr. Brennan and Director Booth out of it.'

"Very well then." Lenor agreed.

"Dr. Brennan, Go take Booth to the hospital, I can handle things from here." V told Brennan while still keeping his on eye Lenor.

Brennan held on to Booth as she asked, "Are you sure V."

"Yes I'm sure; Now please go before you lose your partner." V replied.

As Brennan and Booth slowly began to leave Brennan looked at V and Lenor, Then Lenor gave Brennan one of those evil, sinister looks and said,

"See ya soon Dr. Brennan"

Now it was V and Lenor, still stuck in the same position as they were before then V suggested,

"Lets settle this once and for all."

"And how do you suggest we do that by killing each other at the same time?" Lenor asked

"No by getting what we both want." V replied,

"Really and what would that be." Lenor said

"Well I get my full revenge and you get to be chancellor what do you think."

"Ok, but how will you make me Chancellor." Lenor said,

"Easy, all you have to do is deliver Chancellor Cullen to me and I will do the rest." V said,

"I see very good but under one condition." Lenor demanded.

"What" V asked.

"Surrender." Lenor told him

"What?" V said

"You heard me; you must surrender after you kill the chancellor."

"What if I don't" V asked,

"Then I will kill Dr. Brennan and Director Booth right in front of you, now you wouldn't want that to happen would you." Lenor said.

"No Commander Lenor."

"Good then we have a deal."

"Yes" V said

Lenor then said, "Ok then on the count of three will let each other go to your separate ways agreed."

V said, "Agreed"

So by the count of three V and Lenor let each other go, as they went their separate ways Lenor then told V,

"Oh V meet me here at the same place, just before midnight and be sure to bring Dr. Brennan and Director Booth with you."

"Fine." V said, then he watched Commander Lenor leave and V was alone, he said to himself "There is no way I am going to surrender to that sinister fool." Then he left within shadows of the darkness.


	12. Within The Dark Comes light

November 5th 2012, 7:00am Washington Memorial Hostipial.

Brennan was relieved when she was able to take Booth to the hospital after getting shot by that bastard Commander Lenor, Booth was still unconscious from the loss of Blood but the doctors said that Booth would come out of it soon because of her applying pressure to his wound. Brennan stayed at Booth's bed side wanting to be there when he woke up, she laid her head on the side of his bed and soon after she fell asleep. An hour later Booth slowly opened his eyes, moaning from the pain of his leg. He looked to his left and he saw Brennan asleep at his side. Booth half smiled, he loved watching her sleep. Hoping not to wake her he lifted his hand and stroked a piece of her hair behind her ear. Then Brennan slowly woke and looked to see Booth smiling at her as he said,

"Did I wake you Bones?"

"No I was just closing my eyes, how are you feeling?" Brennan asked

"Better knowing that you are ok, So what happened? Why I am in a hospital bed?"

"Well, looks like I was right. You're suffering some temporary memory loss from the loss of blood."

"Loss of blood?" Booth repeated

"Yes from Commander Lenor shooting you in the leg."

Booth's memory sudden came back to him, "Oh yeah, now I remember, damn that bastard, he is going to pay."

"He will" Brennan said, then she leaned in and kissed him soft on the lips, then they parted as she said, "I promise."

He smiled as he pulled her into a more passionate kiss. Booth then let her go as Brennan asked, "What was that for?"

Booth chuckled, "I need an excuse to kiss you Bones?"

"No Booth I was just curious." Brennan replied

"Thank you Bones." Booth said

"For What?" Brennan said

Booth sighed not believing his ears, "For What, Bones?" he put his hand on her cheek, "You saved my life, if you hadn't of applied pressure to my wound or gotten me out of there in time. I would have bled to death."

"Well it's the least I can do for you, since this was your second time taking a bullet for me."

"Yeah, well I'd rather die than see you get hurt Bones."

"Well, me too, but don't give me all the credit for saving your life, I mean V helped, he was able to take care of Lenor, to let us get out." Brennan said.

"What you do mean? V took care of Lenor, he didn't kill him did he?"

Brennan was worried about Booth's tone of voice, "I don't know why you care! He tried to kill you!"

"Exactly! He wants to finish the guy off, okay, ow" Booth yells in pain.

Brennan was trying to clam Booth down "Ok Booth, clam down, or you'll open the wound ok."

"Ok" Booth said calmly as he lay back trying to relax.

Then Brennan's blackberry rang as she got a incoming text from V, it read, "Brennan and Booth meet me at the subway, at 11:00p.m tonight. V"

"Who was it?" Booth asked.

"V" Brennan said simply.

"Geez, what does he want now?" Booth asked.

"He wants to meet back at the subway at 11p.m tonight."

"Great, I'm tried." Booth complained.

"Then get some rest." Brennan suggested.

"But I can't"

Brennan was confused, "Wait how can you be tried, but can't sleep?"

Booth chuckled,

"What is so funny?" Brennan asked confused.

"You are Bones."

"Well I'm happy you find me so amusing."

Booth held Brennan's hand and said, "What I mean is, Yes I'm tried, but I can't sleep without you in my arms."

"Then why didn't you just say so."

"Well I wanted you to figure it out."

"Ok, well now I know so move over so I can move in" Brennan said.

Booth moved over to give Brennan some room to lay by his side, and for the rest of the day in hospital Brennan and Booth slept by each others side.

November 5th 2012, 10:30pm, V's Lair

Below the depths of Washington DC where V lay hidden, he began to prepare for this final battle, before getting ready he needed to clear his conscience he was a catholic he needed to confess his sins to redeem himself like Brennan said one year ago, So V went to his desk got some old paper and a pen, not sure what to write he needed some inspiration he looked at an old photo of him and his wife Evey on their wedding day he smiled then began to write the following words.

Dear People of Washington,

If by any chance you are hearing this letter than that means I have fulfiled my mission, I have given you back the country you loved and I have also bared witness to finishing my own personal battle in getting revenge on the people that have hurt me and my family, At first when devising this plan it was mostly about me getting my revenge but a good friend taught me that I didn't need revenge because I would become just like them and In way she was right I did turn into the person I hated most, I turned to a resentful monster. That is why I am writing to show you that I am not the monster you think I am as I was born and raised Catholic I need to confess my sins and wrong doings, and beg God or I should beg you the people of Washington to forgive me and that in thy forgiveness do one last request for me which I will ask you later but, now I need to release myself of my guilt and the pain I have caused during this mission. First I confess to the bloody murders of Commander Lenor and the Chancellor as they were the ones doing the most evil in destroying this country. Next I also confess to killing Mr. Lemer aka "The voice of America", yes I killed him for several reasons. For one, he was a fool for the words he preached, he had no right to judge other countries for their misfortunes, just because they haven't got our kind of government, Also he was part of the problem taking everything we hold dear and twisting it to suit his plans, that made him a man that most of us despised, when I killed this man I didn't think of his family, he had his wife, his children, I just want to say I am sorry for the loss of your husband and I hope along with the people of Washington DC that you can forgive me.

Secondly, I killed Bishop O'Connell, yes I killed a priest but I will never regret killing him for the sins he committed were many, he was a perverted man, thinking he could control the innocence of young woman, prey on the them like animals, that was why he need to die, I was protecting your children, and upholding my vengeance towards my wife's innocence as well. Lastly, the hardest, and the one most dreadful sin I committed. The one I regret the most was killing Dr. Catherine Sanryan or should I Dr. Camille Sanyoran, Now, you people may not know who this woman was but I did. She was a great Doctor at Rikers' hill she helped me through the most difficult times in my life, and I know you are asking, yourself 'then why did I kill her', I killed her because she left my wife and unborn child to die, she let all the bad in world continue when she herself could stop it just by saying no, but she didn't . But after watching her drift into endless sleep I began to think "What have I done" and my mission's purpose began to fade, So turning back to that good friend I have mentioned earlier she made me realize that maybe she had no choice in stopping maybe she would have lost everything she loved as well and after that I regretted killing her I shouldn't have, and for that I am deeply sorry, I hope that you will open your hearts and forgive me and I hope that in heaven or the afterlife she can forgive me too.

Now, that I've confessed my sins it's time for forgiveness I don't expect all of Washington to forgive me for what I've done this past year, but I expect you to understand my reasons for what I've done. So if you forgive me, I ask you to maintain, your honor, and respect for this country and the people around it, and I expect you to ensure that something like this never happens again, you the people must fight for your country and never forever the day of the 5th of November you must show them that people shouldn't be afraid of their government but the government should be afraid of their people, So please forever keep that in your minds and hearts. Congratulations to all Americans, YOU ARE FREE! ONCE AGAIN!

Sincerely

The masked maven

V

After V finished reading over the letter he had written he placed it and sealed it in an envelope and put it in his left jacket pocket, then he got suited up and left to go on his final mission, knowing that he may never return home.

Subway station November 5th 2012 11:00pm

After Brennan and Booth made their way back to the subway where they'd met V earlier before, they looked around but could see no sign of V. Booth looked at his watch to see the clock just turning to 11:00pm. Then Booth sighed.

"It's 11pm, where the hell is he?"

"Patience Booth, it just turned 11 ok give V some time." Brennan said.

"Fine. Tell me why are we here again."

Brennan was about to refresh Booth's memory when another voice told him, "You are here to see your pal V surrender."

Brennan and Booth turned to see Commander Lenor and bunch of goons come towards them and once again Lenor was pointing a gun at them. "Lenor, you bastard!" Booth yelled, as he was about to charge at him. "I don't think so Director Booth." suddenly Booth heard Brennan scream as one of Lenor's goons grabbed a tight hold of her. "Get your hands off her!" Booth yelled, Booth was about to charge at the goon holding on to Brennan but Lenor stopped him by hitting Booth in the head with his gun. As Booth went to the pavement Brennan screamed and tried to get away from the goon. Then Lenor laughed as he told the other two goons to hold Booth. Brennan then screamed at Lenor,

"What do you want!"

"I told you Dr. Brennan, V, I want to be the man who captures the most notorious terrorist and become Chancellor." Lenor told Brennan

"Well sorry Lenor but V will never surrender ever! Not to a smug bastard like you."

Lenor walked towards Brennan and sighed then he lifted up his hand and was about to slap Brennan across the face when V came out of the shadows and said, "Don't you dare!"

Lenor stopped and pointed the gun at V instead, "Well, Well look who has made an apperance the masked terrorist also known as V, So V are you ready to surrender."

"V what is he talking about. You can't surrender, don't surrender not to the likes of him." Brennan said.

"Don't forget our deal V"

V sighed, "I haven't forgotten our deal Commander Lenor, the question is have you held up your end of the bargain."

Lenor then told several other goons to go and get something, a few minutes later Brennan and Booth were shocked to see Chancellor Cullen being pulled out by the goons and being made to bend down onto his knees, in front of V. "Now are you ready to surrender." Lenor said but before V could answer Chancellor Cullen yelled, "Commander, Lenor, What is the meaning of this." then Lenor walked behind the chancellor, knelt next to him and said.

"You stupid old man. After 5 years of being your lapdog you never once gave me a leg up, well Chancellor Cullen I've had enough of being your lapdog."

"What are you talking about Commander Lenor?" The chancellor said

Then Lenor laughed as he put an arm around the Chancelor; putting his gun on top of his head, then whispered in his ear, "It is not Commander anymore it's Chancellor." Chancellor Cullen's eyes bulged, and then Lenor with an evil smirk on his face pulled the trigger. The brains of Chancellor Cullen splattered on the subway walls and Chancelor Cullen, fell to the ground instantly. V shocked yelled.

"The deal was I was supposed to kill him not you!"

Lenor turned toward V pointing the gun at him and said, "Sorry I just couldn't help myself, now you ready to surrender?"

"No!" V said

"V, I thought we had a deal."

"We did but you broke it. Now let Brennan and Booth go; this is between me and you."

"Oh really what if I don't, what if I make Brennan and Booth watch me kill you."

V chuckled, "Well then I guess I will take my dagger and put it against your throat as your swat team tries to shoot me down I'll stand back and slit all your throats."

"Nicely predicted, but V you are missing one little thing."

"And what is that?" V asked

"We have the guns" then Lenor yelled, "Fire!"

Brennan screamed, "NO!"

But it was too late, Lenor along with his swat team started shooting at V a thousand bullets were entering V's chest V went to the ground, Brennan's face went white her nightmares were coming true. Closing her eyes tightly she prayed she would wake up from this nightmare, Booth was stunned at what had happened. Not knowing what to do, it just broke his heart to see Brennan so scared, and there was nothing he could do about it. Lenor walked up towards V and lent down, and touched the bottom of his mask and said,

"Now it's time to see who is really under that mask" just as Lenor was about to lift up V's mask V grabbed his arm, Lenor was flabbergasted to see V alive, then V said,

"I don't think so Lenor," then V grabbed his dagger and with one fast stroke he slit Lenor's throat just as he predicted he would. And as Lenor's blood was flooding out of his neck, his life flashed before him as he slowly died in a pool of his own blood.

Then V stood in front of Lenor's swat team and battled all of them, as V was battling Lenor's Swat team, Brennan and Booth made a break for it, Brennan got out of her captors arms by stepping on his foot, then elbowing him in the stomach and finally punching him in the face then for the kicker she kicked him in the balls. Then one of Booth's guards left Booth to go after Brennan, but Booth pushed this other guy to the ground then went after the other guard taking him down by repetitive punches to the face and a final kick to the stomach, Brennan was impressed but then she saw the other guard coming towards Booth with a knife, then Brennan screamed,

"Booth watch out!" she ran towards Booth to protect him and the guard slashed Brennan in the arm.

Booth just snapped, and pulled Brennan away from the Guard, the guard swung his knife back and forth at Booth, but Booth keep blocking him and then he got a few punches in then kicked the knife out of the guard's hand and the knife landed in Booth's hands. He then forced the knife right into the stomach of the guard, as the guard went down; Booth went towards Brennan and asked,

"Are you ok?"

"I am fine, just a minor cut" Brennan replied.

"Are you sure" He asked and Brennan nodded in the affirmative.

"Good now come on let's go."

"Booth, we can't leave V he needs us."

Booth sighed, he grabbed Brennan's hands and they went to help V kick some ass. but as they rushed to go to V's aid it seem he already had it under control as all the guards were already down on the ground unconscious Brennan and Booth were booth amazed at the fact that V could handle so many men at one time. Brennan looked at V and even Brennan couldn't see V's face she knew that V was in pain and when he fell to the ground they immediately rushed to his side They could see the blood pouring out of V's chest then Brennan looked V with tears and said,

"Oh V"

Then V looked at Brennan and touched her face and said, "Evey?"

Brennan shook her head and was just about to say "No" When Booth went beside her and whispered to her, "Brennan, V is dying he wants to see his wife again, just give him that Bones, he deserves that" then he kissed her on the top of her head and he left V and Brennan alone. Brennan sighed as she smiled and decided to play along as she said,

"Yes Vincent it is me Evey."

"My god you are so beautiful, how is our boy?" V said as he touched her stomach.

Brennan was trying to hold it together, as she replied, "He is fine, we are fine, And so will you be just hang in there, stay strong."

V was coughing, "I don't think I can Evey."

"Don't say that"

"Evey please don't make this harder than it already is, I just wanted to see you again to tell you." V stopped as he began coughing up blood.

"Tell me what?" Brennan asked

V sighed as tears were coming out of his mask, "I'm sorry,"

Brennan was shaking her head, "For what?"

"For letting you die, for letting our son die, it's my fault." V said

"Listen to me Vincent this is not your fault, don't you dare blame yourself, It wasn't your fault that our son and I died, Do you understand?" Brennan told V.

"Then you forgive me?" V asked

Brennan stroked his mask and said, "Not only do I forgive you, I love you"

Booth was shocked, V chuckled then sighed, he got the letter he wrote earlier and gave it to Brennan and said, "Thank you Dr, Brennan"

Brennan smiled as she grabbed the letter from his hand "Your welcome V"

Booth smiled in relief knowing that Brennan just said it for V's sake, then V took one last breath, Brennan broke and pulled him closer crying her eyes out, she kissed him on the forehead and Booth knelt down by he side to comfort her, mourning V along with her. As they did they knew that they would never forget V and what he had done and would make sure people would not forget him and never ever forget the 5th of November.


End file.
